The Games We Play
by FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: Miss 101 wants more then the protection that her ghoul companion offers. Heres how she gets it. Charon/FLW. Warnings of 'M' rated material throughout the story, of course. complete
1. Chapter 1

Alright this is my second story. It will be chapter based this time. If you'd like please review, criticism or a thumbs up helps ya know.

I do not own Fallout. Just in case you didn't know.

* * *

Here she was again. Standing not but two feet from him with not a scrap of clothing covering her from him. His eyes couldn't help but wonder up and down her naked curves. It wasn't because he had been thinking of this since the first time she had come to him. The night after her father had died.

Charon remembered her then. When they didn't have to run anymore. When they had parted ways with the good old Doctor. When they had set up a fire outside a toppled train car. She then came to him, crawling on him and planting loving kisses on his face. He remember feeling the wetness from her tear stained cheeks, almost crying as she kissed him. He knew then what he was about to do was wrong, and when she sobered up from her grief she would regret this as well.

Although normally withdrawn and stoic, Charon let his stance down that night and allowed his restrained desires to consume him.

She had not reacted necessarily as he had expected her to in the after math. Almost as if it had never happened between them. Charon certainly had not brought it up since that night and he would not from then on, unless she commanded it.

Now, here she stood. As if it was an every day thing to be bare ass in front a ghoul. He couldn't help the sneer that showed up on his lips. Thinking of the reasons behind her appearance now, it made him furious. His look must have turned more sour then, because her eyebrows pushed together and she looked very nervous, even scared.

He stared at her, bore his eyes into her own and then stepped closer to her. She backed up immediately. Proof enough that she wasn't here because of the reasons he wished she was. His eyes narrowed and he emitted a low grumble of incoherent words while turning around and walking out of her Tenpenny suite.

* * *

When the door slammed she began to weep. She brought her palms up to squeeze against her drooling eyes. Sobs wracked her body as she brought herself on top of the creaky bed. True she was young and inexperienced on the way of pleasing a man. Especially one as uncommunicative as Charon was. Her mind had been reeling of things to say to him tonight but when she called him to her all she could do was unzip her jumpsuit.

She made an angry face into her mattress and pushed a scream into the dirty fabric. Who knew were that ghoul had stormed off too. Was he really that torn on the inside to just walk away from her like that. Now that her tears had dried up she felt more angry then hurt.

Quickly she rose from the bed and strode over to her foot locker. In what seemed to be a rage she flung the top up and rummaged through her things until she pulled out what she had been looking for. In her hand she held an inhaler of jet. She slumped own naked on the gritty but beautiful carpet and pushed the plunger in her mouth and breathed in deeply.

Her anger was still there but she knew soon it would be gone. Although the jet would make her forget it, she couldn't help but feel so alone at that moment. She didn't know what to do or how it would effect Charon. If only she could.... The jet took effect and her thoughts ceased. Her body went lax and she sat there with half lidded eyes. "Charon who?" she slurred to the fresh air in the room.

* * *

Charon stood rigid in front of her door. He had been there since he shut the door behind him earlier that night. A couple hours must have gone by and still he stood with his shotgun slung over his back looking like he was keeping watch. Her sobs had ended relatively quickly and were replaced by muffled singing and talking. He couldn't hear a word of it if he tried, but this he figured was better then her crying.

A few of the residents past by him over the hours. All ghouls now, thanks to Roy Phillips and his gang. Still this didn't stop Charon from giving of a feral growl every time one neighbor lingered longer then he liked.

Now everything was still, it must have been near midnight from the lack of residents walking around. He now began to let his mind wander to a certain Vaultie through the door behind him. What was stopping him from walking back in there and taking her like he did that night a month ago. Pride? Pride in himself for what, to not be ridiculed like others had done to him. No matter which way he looked at it it all seemed to stem from a need to be in control. The way she made him feel, different, then other women had. Though they didn't act the way she did. Those other women knew what they wanted from him and didn't add anything extra to it.

The sheltered little Vault girl, or should he say woman, wanted something more then just a good fucking. She wanted him to look at her while he pounded into her. Not to be bent over and free to imagine whoever she wished. Maybe that is what irked him. She wanted more then a stiff dick and that made him very uncomfortable.

He heard a soft whimper come from inside the suite and he involuntarily turned and reached for the door handle. He stopped with his hand in mid air. Then he turned and kept the position he had been maintaining for the last few hours. He could hear her moving from the spot she must have been in for awhile and pitter her way to what sounded like the dresser. He heard the ruffling of clothes and a 'ziiiiiiiiip'.

He let out a breath he had forgotten he'd been holding. His eyes lidded and became glazed as he imagined her standing in front of the dresser, naked. Her pale skin looking gold in the light of the room, her pert breasts and the curves that dipped from her ribs to her hips. His eyes shut as the image became more real. He imagined her body bent over with her bottom out in the air as she put her feet into her jump suit. He could almost feel her skin as he thought of.......His eyes opened steadily as the door behind him creaked and began to open. As calmly as he could he turned his head around, his body twisted with him slightly.

There she was.

She peered up at him through a crack in the door, her mouth turn downwards in a frown that looked put their on purpose.

She straighten herself up and opened the door a little wider. Her eyes bore into his. Was he mistaken or was she wearing makeup? In the back of his mind he wondered where she could have found it. He sniffed the air and he picked up traces of something floral. He couldn't recall the scent, he took those sweet smelling perfumes for granted before the war, but what ever it was it was meant to be alluring, and alluring it was. She looked confident for the first time in a month.

His eyes landed on her mouth with lips that were starting to part and open.

"What game is it that we are playing..?", her voice came out sick and sweet and she finished it off with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright Chapter 2, I kinda wrote this on a whim and I think Chapter 3 will be a smutt scene. I'm already thinking of other sexy scenarios. Shameful I know.

* * *

In a haze she began to regain consciousness. When did she pass out? She wondered over the events and found no negative emotions. The drug was still working its magic. Her body was stiff and she whimpered as she stretched out her limbs and arched her back. A reassuring crack sounded as she popped her back and she sigh with the hint of a smile. Tingling sensations ran up her spine and she shivered, with it a wave of euphoria. With another moan she stood up walking to the dresser which she opened and pulled out a park stroller outfit which she didn't button up all the way.

She thought back to Charon, her small smile faltered and then rose higher as her mind wrapped around a daring idea.

She had time to think things through a bit before she nodded off. Maybe she was right in her conclusion that her ghoul was as determined to keep up his barrier as she was to tear it down. It must have been terribly difficult to be a ghoul. She knew she had a hard enough time being a human, and even then she had safe places to go. Well, safer then other places. A ghoul had only one place to feel even remotely safe. Underworld.

As she plopped down on the floor in front of her footlocker she reminisced about the day she met Charon. She removed a tube of cheap old lipstick from the locker and held up a broken piece of mirror to apply the red goop. She placed a homemade eyeliner around her eyes and gave her cheeks a firm pinch to add a rosy touch to her cheeks. Lastly she ran her fingers through her blond locks and set her hair straight in an elegant bob.

Confident and more then presentable she stalked to the door ready to find Charon, she touched her hair one last time to assure its proper place as she opened the door, she was not surprised to see the tall hulking form of the ghoul outside, she kept the door cracked looking up as he turned to her.

The look in his eyes for that moment solidified her feeling of confidence before, his eyes darted around her face noticing her appearance. She fained uninterest as she spoke "What game is it that we are playing..?" she gave him a sultry smile.

* * *

She was high.

He stared at her with an impassive look as if she had not revealed herself to him early that evening. He saw her pupils like saucers, overshadowing her hazelnut irises. Her appearance was reminding him of his pre- war days and he couldn't help but let his guard down at the familiar feeling.

He didn't answer her, he was staring at her as if she hadn't said a thing. She began to feel nervous. A cold sweat broke out on her forehead and her heart began to race.

The ghouls cracked lips parted, "What game would you like to play?" Thankfully his words came out calculated and smooth. The Vault girl smiled in relief that he spoke and parted her lip to say something. Charon cut her off.

"I think you have already proved that you are capable of seduction."

The dolled up girl before closed her lips into a thin line. Her eyes narrowed. She could see so much activity behind his eyes but he never showed any to her. He never spoke of that night.

"Do you not want something like that again? I could.."

"Did we not already discu..!" In the girls furry she had lifted her fist to smack him in the jaw. His body moved to the side and his head leaned avoiding her blow barely. Eyes wide.

She pulled back for another punch with her other hand but it didn't make it to his face. He snarled with her wrist in his hand, he found her other hand with his own and then pushed her backwards in side of the suite.

She toppled backwards and landed with a yelp on the tile flooring. He slammed the door shut behind him and stood still looking down on her. She had tears in her eyes already and it made him stop. He stopped right where he was. He told himself it wasn't because she was crying. No, it was not.

"Why does it please you so much to fling yourself around me like a piece of meat." he didn't shout the words but it felt like he did when she let her tears fall.

" Why does.. it please you to deny yourself what.. you want..? You want me too.. don't you?" she spoke as steady as she could and looking down at her feet.

" You don't want this." he replied darkly.

" It's you who doesn't know what they want!", she spat back at him, now almost quivering on the cold floor below her. Her legs lay bare and riddled with goose flesh. His eyes dragged up them from the ankles to the shadows that began between her legs. Quickly he looked away, concentrating on the far wall. She was right. Well, he knew what he wanted, but it was wrong. Wasn't it?

He grumbled inaudibly and remained deathly still. He refused to look back at her for fear of fueling that familiar sensation in his groin.

"I want you.. Charon, not just physically..." Her legs shifted and she pushed her dress back over them modestly. " I don't want us to be like this anymore. If I had known that being with you that night would...No. I don't regret it at all." She began to stand. " I know you think I do. " He watched her as she spoke and the way she smoothed her dress over her body.

" You just acted so different afterwards..as if I hated you. I didn't know what to say."

He didn't know when she walked up to him but she was wrapping her arms around him, snaking her hand between his body and arms. She smelled him. He wasn't very pleasant but there was something addicting in the scent none the less. He was stiff too. She kept her face in his leathered chest hoping for a reaction from him.

He remained still, "Hold me, please...", she begged him and gripped tighter.

Almost delicately Charon's arms encircled her and kept her close to him. He let out a breath through his nostrils and looked down at top of her blond head, he could see one rosy cheek and her eyelashes as they fluttered against him. He studied what he could of her from this angle and began to speak, " I will do as you command. " his hand came up to run against her neck and up to cup her cheek, " but I like this." She looked up at him almost about to smile before he hesitantly touched her soft lips with his rough ones.

They lay together that night in the large bed, he touched her innocently. She feeling the areas where his skin met muscles, becoming comfortable with his leathery hide. Charon making up for the time he wanted to spend feeling her smooth skin before. Tomorrow they would leave and have little time to study each other. For now they were happy for just this moment.


	3. Chapter 3

This one is a little short, but it has a naughty moment.

* * *

Miss 101 placed her shot just between the Raiders eyes, his grinning face melted in white haze as his body turned to ash. Her new Alien Blaster had turned the whole gang into soot. Charon had barely time to get in any shot and now stood behind her with his arms crossed, grumbling.

They stumbled upon a dilapidated house on their way to Vault 87. Which was inhabited by the Raiders that they, or more 'she', had killed. It was getting dark and on the upper floor bed rolls were laid out along with lamps and booze. The girl noticed a metal shelf with some jet which she walked passed pretending to ignore. After looting the lower floor of goodies she lead her and Charon upstairs where she began to unpack a can of pork n' beans. Her belly was growling and it was beginning to embarrass her.

Within minutes they both had set up camp on that half sunken in top floor.

"Mm...who knew even the beans weren't beans in pork n' beans." she laughed at her lame joke and tossed the empty can out the window. Charon was blowing dust from his shot gun barrel when his eyes lifted to her. His lips tug in a small smirk.

His demeanor, she had determined, was beginning to soften, at least to the extent a Ghoul like Charon could soften. He was still cold to her more times then he was warm, never being understanding, but knowing what to do to make it all better. Sometimes. Like this morning. The Vauties cheeks flushed brightly at her flashback from that morning in Tenpenny Tower.

* * *

_The feel of his hot hands on her inner thighs was what woke her at first. Those hands brought her into a fog of consciousness which was broken almost immediately into reality as the sensations of wet pleasure bundled at her center. It didn't take her too long to realize what was happening. _

_Charon's head was buried in between her legs and he was lapping at her folds. He stopped briefly, acknowledging she was awake she figured. He didn't pause long though, after slipping in one rough finger he continued his oral motions. She rolled her head to the side and let out a shaky moan. As if her noise spurred him on he thrust his finger in with a twist and began licking up and down her center. Never had anything felt so good, flickers of pleasure began to build into a flooding sensation as he sucked her clit. _

_"Oh....s..shit!" she arched her back and her fists found the sheets as her body tensed in a rocketing orgasm. The Ghoul thrust his fingers in and out as his tongue licked her through her climax, he hoped she couldn't feel him grinning against her. When her hips bucked violently he withdrew from her, staring at her disheveled appearance. Her hair lay splayed as well as her legs in his large hands._

_He had removed his earlier grin before looking up at her, but still he felt satisfied with the way she had reacted. Despite long decades of not pleasing a woman with such vigor he towered over her feeling triumphant. He had no idea._

_No Idea._

* * *

Back in the crumbled house her cheek wouldn't stop burning, her whole face felt hot. She turned and made a strange noise which Charon decided to ignore as he continued tending to his shotgun. Her concentration fell on setting up a sniper on the outer edge of the window. Busying herself as her cheeks began to cool and her center ceased tingling.

As she shifted her make shift sniper stand that consisted of a crutch and binding, her new trained eyes picked up on a few dots forming on the sun drenched horizon. Raiders maybe.

"Charon, some objects east just showed up.." she turned back a bit and motioned with her head for him to join her. She stared out at the forms now growing ahead, clanks and shuffling indicated that Charon had stood. He crouched next to her, too close.

She paused feeling his heat all over the side of her body, her eyes shifted to him for a moment then through her sniper scope again getting a view of the figures. Yep. "Raiders." she said with a sigh and moved as Charon took a look through the scope at the gang that was now forming.

"We got a enough ammo for 'em." Charon said with what some would call a blank stare, however over the months of studying his face she could now see a little sadism in there. It made her wet.

He caught her staring and made a grunt as he strode over to the shotgun, reassembling it. She looked down ashamed at her arousal and stood a seat on her bum as she began the waiting game.


	4. Chapter 4

Lots of violence and blood, groping too...

Enjoy!

* * *

The Raiders appeared to be yelling and arguing with one another, indicating with their fingers in all directions. Lost, she assumed they were, but their guns at their sides and backs meant they wouldn't allow their misdirection to leave them vulnerable. There were seven she counted, two girls whom where trailing behind the men, their eyes looking for any danger on the darkening hills and crumbling neighborhood. Scouts, she guessed. Well maybe not just scouts, she imagined for a moment all five male Raiders taking their turns with the two girls. What a mess, she determined.

Little Miss Vaultie jiggled her sniper impatiently, the anticipation of a kill was begining to make its way into her spine and she shivered. Behind her Charon had already cocked his shotgun at the ready and sat with it pointing up at the roof casually, he leaned back on a metal crate. His eyes began to hood as he waited, his thoughts beginning to wander to a certain smoothskin. He grazed his eyes down her form quickly as she crouched over her sniper setup. Yes, she was certainly more then a temptation, but he skillfully removed the thought of bending her over and fucking her in plain view of those Raiders. It wouldn't be wise to be thinking of that while they had guns pointed at them.

The Ghoul let out a low grumble and narrowed his eyes looking out the window, even though from his position he couldn't see much. His smoothskin gave him a quick glance over her shoulder. Without a word from her she fired the first shot.

The dirty skinned Raider wouldn't have known before it happened, but his head exploded into chunks as the .50 caliber round dug into his skull. Blood splattered over the Raiders that were closest to him. No gasps came from the group as they quickly assumed positions and began firing, some finding cover behind junked cars and thick bushes. One suffered the same fate as the first as part of his head flew off with the force of the girls bullet hitting its mark.

She cheered herself, "Yea! Take that you cunts!" She fired another shot at one of the women. 101 saw that Charon had already made it downstairs and was putting a final bullet into a Raider's chest. "That's it. That's it!" he growled charging towards the last two male Raiders taking bullets in both his shoulders. He recoiled slightly, balancing himself then blasting each of those ugly mugs off the Raiders heads. Even in pain he grinned with a violent fervor. " Oh yeah..." he exhaled these words slowly.

She heard Charon's familiar grunt of pain and after seeing the last two female Raiders run off into the night, she herself ran down the creaky stairs to check on the Ghoul.

He turned around heading to the entrance of the house as he heard her clamor down the steps. Without her Pipboy light on she nearly bounced into him in the dark. "Charon, where did they get you?!", she was gasping he figured as she ran her hands over his chest and arms checking him for injuries. The sensations, even painful ones where eliciting a different kind of response down below. He grunted when her prodding fingers nearly dipping into one of his gun shot wounds.

"Watch it!", he hissed and stepped back from her. "Sorry...", her voice came out meek, ironic for how she was just moments ago, lost in the passion of killing. He became annoyed all of a sudden by her concern over him. With a swiftness that only Charon could manage in his condition he brushed her aside and made his way up to their base.

She stood in the darkness with a frown, hearing his almost inaudible grumbles as he went upstairs. This was one of those cold moments. She pondered on his reaction, her back against the wooden panels of the house. Charon was complicated..she sighed twiddling her thumbs. She knew he would be fine, he had been shot many times, and all had been healed quickly by the radiation in the dirty water they carried.

A small giggled erupted from her as she remember the look on his face last time he got banged up. He sat in a radiated puddle with his armed crossed looking like he was waiting for a bus.

Her smile remained as she slowly waltz up the stairs with a little sway in her hips.

When she caught sight of him he was sitting in the corner pouring the dirty bottled water into his wounds. His face stayed steady but she knew it must still hurt even though it could very well have been the 300th time he'd been shot. She stood looking over at him a moment before nearly falling on a filthy mattress against the far wall. A cloud of dust rose around her from the impact and she heaved a sigh, fluttering her bangs over her forehead. At least it didn't smell too terrible she figured, in her peripherals she saw Charon begin to carefully peel his leather armor off his shoulders and down his waist where the material bunched up and creased.

His body beneath the armor she remembered being very rough but much of his skin on his left and middle still remained, just now, it didn't feel like skin any more.

The Ghoul sat cross legged slumped over as he felt his back awkwardly, one bullet went right through him, the other though, he grimaced, was lodged near his collar bone. It would have to be removed. Though he didn't stand the risk of possibly fucking up the bullet extraction and bleeding out, but he still wasn't looking forward to the pain of digging the fucker out. His bloody fingers gripped his hunting knife, he yanked it out of its sheath with a 'ting'.

"What are you doing?" her voiced sounded to him as if she already knew what he was doing, of course she did, she wasn't stupid. Something he found out early on, despite his first impression. He only looked over in her direction briefly, "One didn't exit...", he placed the tip of the knife against the oozing hole, "..logically it needs removing."

She watched with wide eyes as he pushed his knife into the hole almost two inches deep, quickly he slipped it out of his muscle and gave himself another slice the opposite way. He prided himself on not making a single sound, he couldn't stop the look on his face however. He bared his teeth and suppressed a groan throwing the knife across the room behind him. Quickly his fingers pressed into the newly enlarged hole.

"Stop!", she nearly screamed the word. He began dead still at her command, fingers just about to enter. Slowly he looked over at her, she was leaning towards him and quickly she scampered over, dropping down in front of him. Her hands lifted up to his wound and he could see them shaking.

"My fingers are smaller then yours...I've..done this before..." It looked like he raised his brow in a strange expression, one of curiosity maybe. His eyes roamed over her small digits, soon they were dark and sticky with his blood as she fished in his body for the bullet, with one finger she felt the hard bullet nestled in a bundle of nerves. She could feel his heavy hot breath on her face and neck as she figured it hurt like hell.

She slipped two fingers deep down in the gash and began to pull at the slippery piece of metal. Charon let out a low groan, she even heard his teeth grate together. "I'm sorry.." Two fingers wasn't going to cut it. She held back her own feelings of guilt and pushed one finger from her other hand in, with her three fingers working together she gently gripped the bullet and eased it out, careful to not let it slip back in. "Fuck..me..!", he heaved forward with her as she got the bullet free and let it drop to the floor with a 'clank'.

Blood poured out his shoulder and he hunched over her, burying his face in her shoulder. Each breath he drew in became more relaxed. His hands clamped down on her thighs. Her body tensed allowing him to ease some of his weight on her. The Vault girl gave a sad smile and touched him tentatively, not wanting to smear blood over him any more then what was already present. Within reach she picked up a half full bottle of dirty water and poured it slowly over the large gaping mess. She felt his lips straighten against the crook of her neck as it more then likely stung like a mother bitch, but like always she watched the flesh and muscle begin to heal at an alarming rate. Blood still trickled from both wounds slightly.

In her act of bathing the larger of the two wounds she barely noticed as the Ghoul began nipping at her skin, licking and nipping. The act sent a sharp sensation of want right down her body, the hands on her thighs squeezed almost painfully. How could he have any energy after that she wondered, but the thought quickly vanished as one of his hands left her thigh to massage one soft breast.

Into her neck he hissed dangerously, "I'm going to fuck you.....right..now."


	5. Chapter 5

Im such a perv. Enjoy.

* * *

With Charon's hands now shoved under the fabric of her wasteland shirt, tweaking a hard nipple, the Vault girls mind flashed with images of how he had been with her before. This would only be the second time for her and that had been one long month ago. Thinking of the feeling of him filling her up made another electrical shock go through her mid section. Her shoulders shook briefly and her hands twitched on the back of his shoulders. His hard calloused shoulders..she squeezed the tough muscle and involuntarily pushed herself against him.

He groaned like a beast and proceeded to bite her neck, leaving little abrasions.

That night in Tenpenny, Charon had warned her of the kind of game she was playing. How he wouldn't be gentle. Saying it had been too long since his last woman and if she wanted to do this with him it would be his way. In Underworld it was easy to suppress the itch, nothing to visually feast upon and enjoy the feel of, he said. Telling her he wouldn't and couldn't restrain himself any longer now that he knew she had accepted him. He warned her, he may even be brutal, but she only stared and nodded like a love sick puppy accepting it all for who he was. Besides, she didn't like him for his sensitivity anways.

Now a pang of fear settled in her belly, his touches and bites getting rough and feral, like he was going to eat her. The image of his turning feral now flashed in front of her eyes. As if he smelt the change in her disposition he switched his torture to trailing his mouth down her collar bone above her breasts. Kissing.

She made little puffy noises as her breathing increased. In the distance the Ghoul heard sounds, human sounds. Charon pulled back from her abruptly.

In his haste she lost her balance against him and fell on her back. "Y-ouch!" she squealed in surprise as the Ghoul stood and strode to the window. Now she heard what had caused his blatant reaction, Raiders. Mother fuckers, she thought bitterly and propped herself up. Coming back for revenge, she thought.

"They always pick the best times.." she scowled and stared at her Ghoul. He grimaced in her general direction as the lust before hand began to turn painful in his groin. She noted how tense and frustrated he looked. "That they do.", he answered maliciously. His eyes squinted searching for the Raiders in the darkness. No doubt had the two bitches come back with backup, and from this angle he could have sworn that was a Missile Launcher.

"Ahn shit!" Charon hissed, teeth clenching.

"What?!" The Vault girl stood urgently and joined him. She saw nothing, perhaps she thought as a Ghoul he had better vision. "I don't see them,...where are they..?" she nearly whispered her last word and began searching the darkness.

"Forward to the west...40 yards, hand me the Fat Man..." he looked sadistic. Why did that stir up her earlier desires she questioned. Quickly she petered her way to the big gun, popping a Mini Nuke in the cartridge. It weighed her down as she took it to Charon. He picked it from her arms too easily and settled it on his shoulder.

101 backed up slightly staring at him as he aimed the big fuckin' gun. He was still bare chested, some blood was dry, beginning to flake and some still looked gooey. Still she couldn't see the Raiders that she heard yelling and cat calling. Were they that balls'y, she thought, they must have seen the Ghoul aiming the launcher right at them.

Guess not.

With a grunt of recoil and a loud 'swoosh', he fired the Fat Man right smack in the middle of the group of six Raiders. The light from the mini nuke lit up some of they're shocked and painful faces. The familiar mushroom flame spread up as a few Raiders were throne in the air, landing dead in the dirt. Others were on fire, even after the light from the miniature nuclear blast faded she could see some rolling on the ground trying to put themselves out.

They screamed and one began to fire randomly in their general direction. A bullet whizzed a foot past 101's head, she ducked and hide behind a large metal box. Charon still stood not flinching as he loaded in the last mini nuke with a strange leisure. "Savoring the moment, eh.. Charon." she said breathlessly. She peered up at him with a grin matching the own forming on his face.

Another 'kah-plunk-swoosh' and the last two Raiders flew in the air meeting the same fate as the first two. The sound of them dropping felt satisfying for Charon. At least the interruption wasn't a complete loss he reasoned. He had yet to fire this gun and it felt quite fulfilling.

With the final dying cries of one of the female Raiders Charon turned to her. She registered his expression as an unfamiliar one. He seemed mesmerized almost, or perhaps drunk was her closest comparison. Drunk on violence she assumed.

"Not as fulfilling as I'm about to feel.." he said darkly. She stared at him, hoping he was referring to her and the activities they were engaged in earlier. She was proven right in her assumptions when he reached her. Despite his murderous look he grabbed her shoulders carefully and leaned her back halfway on the bedroll. Her nose wrinkled at the stale smell of coppery blood as he leaned down pushing her shirt up under her breasts, one hand touching the expanse of her smooth stomach.

He looked up at her as he touched her skin. It seemed vain even to him, but the long years of his ghoulification caused him to have a fetish for her soft skin. Then again all ghouls craved the feel of it to an extent. He grinned inwardly thinking of how envious his fellow Ghouls would be to see him with her now. Especially that one in Megaton.

Charon took advantage of the opportunities he was given, which were few. Even for a human this would be a rare treat. He pushed her shirt up all the way pushing her white bra up with it over her breasts. They weren't very big but he wouldn't have called them small either. With out hesitation he covered one nipple with his mouth and ran his hands up her sides, grabbing at her flesh. "mnn..n.n..." she whimpered and pushed into his touch, the hard floor hurt her bottom but the discomfort faded as the heat between her legs grew.

In her cloudy haze she didn't notice that her pants were now at her ankles. Charon yanked them from her feet and tossed them to the side with a satisfied noise. She pushed her chin into the once white folds of her shirt, she couldn't help the feel of shame as he blatantly eye fuck her. Cloudy eyes darted over her bare chest all the way down to her knees and back up to her face.

Seeing the lust in his eyes she felt a wave of confidence. Maybe that desperation was rubbing off on her she figured as she reached up and kissed him. Ignoring the sticky blood the best she could as she pressed her body flush against his, in as provocative a manner as she could. The feel of him against her was hard and ragged, sharp on her nipples.

He didn't allow her to touch him fully like this their first time. Maybe he was ashamed. Some areas of him where soft and she found herself purposefully rubbing her breasts against those spots as she kissed him. He remained withdrawn as she kissed him, only allowing her to do as she please. She slipped her tongue in his mouth experimentally. He tasted like blood and something too sweet. She boldly wrapped her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss. Charon took a few moments to react to her, maybe he was shocked she guessed but she forget about it the moment he roughly pushed his tongue against hers, kissing back with fervor.

In there passion she didn't even realize as she began to straddle him. A hard grope on her arm and hip caused her to break from him.

Her lips were swollen and the sight made him growl low and throaty. A leathery hand reach around to gripped her ass lewdly, she responded with a low moan. He was tempted to slap the fleshy globe but he figured that was too much just now. Later, he thought.

"Your not hurting..anymore?...are you?" her voice sounded grated and she swallowed a lump in her throat.

Her eyes on the wounds that were now crusty and dry.

Oh he would show her just how wounded he was, he thought while his hands wrapped around her lowering her to the floor. He gave her a long look as his eyes lidded half way, he panted slightly and with a groan he reach around her and flipped Miss 101 on her knees. He tried to make it gentle but her groan of surprise and pain told him he failed at that. Frowning for a second he hooked his fingers under the straps of her underwear. Despite what he expected she remained still and even pushed her bottom further in the air, her hips wiggled as he eased the material to her knees.

Without warning he shoved two finger into her thrusting with control. He heard her moaning into the crook of her arm. She shoved her face there in embarrassment as he pleased her.

Despite the cold, her body was hot under his hand on her lower back and around his fingers. He pulled his fingers out and ran them up her folds eliciting a louder moan from her.

He decided now. It wasn't like his restraint was crushing, he had just decided that it was time. Now. He hastily unzipped his pants and push himself against her, swollen in between her ass cheeks. He saw the side of her face and the side of a open mouth inhaling deep breaths. He was going to make her cum again and again he decided. To make her crave him as much he craved her. Yes, he liked the idea of being needed in a more primal manner. He slip his jagged length along her thrusting slowly hoping to hear that word come from her lips. He gripped a nipple in between his fingers and there it was, "Please.." she begged him and with a pull back of his hips he pushed in one solid movement deep inside her.

"Ahhhh..!" she made a loud noise as he took her from behind in a deadly slow and careful rhythm. He heard her shaky breathing and the sound of his hips hitting her bottom which caused a sharp pleasure to shoot through his dick. He quiver in her. His pace slowed more but he went deeper while he reached between them and touched her clit, flicking it with the pads of his digits.

"Oh.. faster.." she pleaded as her hips pushed back against in time with his thrusts to increase the speed. He complied vigorously as he began pumping into her faster. With each thrust he heard a moan come from her, sometimes she tried to suppress her noises but failed and became even louder. He felt her on the verge of climax maybe before she even did. If Charon could have ever been 'all smiles' he was then. The little Vault princess was quivering below him.

She came hard and quick. Bright dots shone in her vision and she squeezed her eyes shut, the euphoria left her dizzy. For a moment he had to hold her limp body in place as he continued his onslaught of thrusts. He lifted one of his legs up on the side of her, giving himself leverage as he pushed into her deeper. Her body began to perspire lightly with the building of her second orgasm. This one was slow and she felt the build up coil in her lower belly. Somewhere, as he pounded into her, she was thinking of how much more heated and intense he was. He was in conflict with himself a month ago, she knew now, but even then he left her craving something.." a..again..I'm cuming..!" she bit down on her lip hard.

The Vault girl braced herself with her elbows and palms on the shitty bed roll. Her shoulder blades pushed out as her body tensed and arched. She came again. The soft rolling waves of pleasure were felt even in her thighs as she shook.

Charon had hoped to give her more orgasms but with her second her body clenched around him like a vice. He couldn't help but give into the soft warm walls around him and moments after her, he came as well. He made little noise, except a strained sigh as he spilled himself, buried deep in her. He slowly ceased pushing into her, still unable to untwine his muscles as the rush of pleasure began to quickly dissipate.

His chest heaved up and down, his eyes grazed over her shiny backside and where they were joined. He remarked quietly at the strange combination of textures. Her smooth, lightly blemished flesh and his tough leather hide of a hideous variation. Even in his state of post-orgasm he felt disgusted for her. For fucking a Ghoul. As much as he was proved wrong by the adoration in her eyes, he still couldn't puzzle together the sick attraction she had to him.

With a slippery noise he pulled out of her, she whimper at the withdrawal. All he had to do was loosen his grip on her hips and she slowly slumped to the floor. She curled up with her body turned slightly towards him, her eyes nearly shut. " Oh.. Charon..come.." He pulled himself back into his pants and watched her breath in the lamp light. "Come lay with me.." she spoke in little gasps. Soon he settled hunched above her touching her sweaty brow and the area between her breasts, he like the way that felt too.

He let a smile tug at the edge of his lips as he laid down against her, she didn't know how good she felt, he knew.

* * *

I should just call this story Smutt Adventures. Thats what its turning out to be. any-hoo.... More dirt coming sooooon.


	6. Chapter 6

It was still dark when Charon awoke. The stale smell of burnt flesh was hanging in the air now, drifting with the wind into the broken house where they were. The ghoul's face became one of disgust, his eyes searched around him, adjusting to the darkness. Only when his eyes settled on the smoothskin beside him did his face relax. His lips tugged upwards with male pride as he recalled their earlier actions. It had been to long since he'd done something on that scale. The thought having more of those 'moments' with her made him harden with lust.

It would be too much to wake her up the way he wanted to, so instead of grabbing a warm breast he grabbed her shoulder and shook her awake. Still asleep. What was her problem, he thought as he shook her more harshly. She only then began to awaken, eyes fluttering and lips moving. She was asleep like the dead. He sat staring at her solemnly as he pulled his hand away.

101 rolled over on her back, stretching her arms over her head and arching her back. A 'crack' sounded and with it a groaned. She looked up at him with a wide dopey smile, her eyes still foggy with sleep. He began to tense under her gaze. It wasn't necessary for her to look at him that way, he thought with growing annoyance. A feeling of claustrophobia began to encase him, with a move of his legs he was standing, if not a bit wobbly. Swiftly he turned from her and proceeded to gather their loot and guns.

She knew better then to be hurt by his rude awakening. With a yawn she rolled back over, feeling the dull ache in her knees begin, as well as the soreness between her legs. Her belly felt fuzzy as she began to relive the sensation he made her feel last night. The way he thrust into her from behind, how brutish he was with her. It made her feel achy all over in a different way. A great way. As she closed her eyes, remembering how he sounded a dull moan escaped her lips before she could suppress it.

Charon looked in her direction at the soft noise, pausing for a moment. He then quickly began resuming his former task, if not a bit more quickly now.

* * *

In a matter of minutes they were packed and back on the trail to Vault 87. While they were traveling, the Vault girl went over some of her notes and holo-disks, she changed their direction slightly to the east. Apparently the radiation around the entrance to Vault 87 was fatal, Charon would have little problem, but she would end up like those Raiders the other night.

The idea of all that radiation causing Charon to turn super ghoul made a smile creep along her face. The idea was a fun one and she kept rolling it over in her head as they trudged along.

Little Lamplight would be their single ticket into the Vault. She had only heard rumors of the under ground city that was run by children. How could a place exist in the Capital Wasteland she wondered. Growing up in the Vault she couldn't even begin to imagine living in the Wastes as a child. How could one live she questioned. Her mind began to buzz with thoughts and memories of her own childhood.

The journey was long and hot. She felt gross with the sweat, which was causing her clothes to dampen and stick to her back and chest. It dripped down her neck and arms in little trails. Her sniper was on her back, bouncing against her and causing an even more disgusting feeling to swell inside her. The metal was hot and the feel of it slipping on her skin was maddening. She wondered if Charon was having to deal with any of this. She glanced behind her at the ghoul in question. He was looking at her already. In the sun she couldn't make out his expression even as she squinted. She smiled awkwardly and turned back to the wasteland.

The ghoul was not having issues, he was hot, but not damp with sweat. Even he, himself didn't understand it. Though her sweating was having quit an effect on him. It may have been horrible for her but for him it was quit enjoyable. He saw her skin shimmer and glisten in the sun, watching the beads of sweat fall off her. Her thin dirty wastelander shirt was clinging to her body now. He could see her back muscles and shoulders move was she walked. Unconsciously he began scanning the horizon for a safe haven to indulge in some afternoon activities. Hell, a rock in the shade would suffice him at this point.

If he hadn't been so consumed with want at the moment he may have been angry with himself, for not even making it a few miles in the wastes without the thought of shoving her down on the dirt. He grimaced in the sun and attempted to quench the growing anticipation. Even though he told himself, he wouldn't take her today.

* * *

He knew he couldn't stop himself. She was just so oblivious to the reaction she had on him at that moment. He felt like a predator staking out the right opportunity to pounce on its prey. Once the shade of a remaining overpass engulfed them he had made his move. Pushing her against the first thing he saw, running his hands all up and down her damp body. He now had her on a slab of concrete, her pants on the floor, he didn't even bother removing her underwear, just pushed them to the side as he sank himself into her. She was so hot and tight around him that for a moment it stung him.

If he didn't know any better, by the way she acted, his eagerness was pleasing her just as much as his cock was. When he began his assault on her she just made these gasps and half smiles which only proceeded to sever the last of his control.

Her arms where encircling his head and neck, his faced buried in the crook of her neck as he slammed in and out of her. She didn't give him much slack to go deeper as she clamped her legs around him securing him inside her. He still pulled from her and pushed back in, even if it was more strenuous, even though his legs and arms began to burn. She didn't even try to be quiet while he sought out his release. Only going faster and harder, the goal of his release flashing in front of his eyes like an alarm. He tried his best to relish the feel of her around him but he knew he wouldn't, couldn't finish until she was satiated. Until she was like jelly in his arms. Soon as she began that familiar pulse around him he couldn't contain it any longer. He almost howled as he came inside of her, his orgasm was slow and powerful. He continued to thrust over and over until his orgasm began to ebb away. She was still cooing, surprisingly able to hold onto him tightly, even as he stopped. They both were panting, now feeling the incredible heat.

"That was so fucking good." she gasped more to herself them to him.

Her words only caused his dick to twitch inside of her. Before he got riled up for another go he pulled out, he was left with a cold sticky feeling. Unpleasant compared to how soft and warm being inside of her was. Perhaps, he reckoned, it was good to get this out of his system before they arrived at Little Lamplight. He knew she wouldn't have been this excited about his plan of action if their had been little children in hearing range.

He brushed his lips on her neck mumbling something in answer to her, but the buzzing in her ears prevented her from understanding it. She would have to remember to ask him later. Even though this was a nice little detour, they had work to do, she remembered. Plenty of work.

* * *

Well? Feedback. Please.


	7. Chapter 7

I think I've been updating quit quickly but still, this one took me longer to do then I thought. Been enjoying writing my other story too much I suppose. I think the building tension is almost better then the sex. Any-hoo. Thank to XxCheshireGrinxX, Ninth Lady, Nem and Penny Bloodlust for the inspiring reviews. Enjoy this one.

* * *

They had reached Little Lamplight near the middle of the night, the children welcomed her with open arms and great big smiles. Though they remained cautious around the ghoul, pointing at him, asking her questions about him. Luckily the Vault girl had a natural gift of dealing with kids. She said all the things they wanted to hear, some of it made no sense to him at all. Which was the way he liked it. They loved her, even played a game with her. Some sort of '_tag your it!'_. Sooner then she wanted though, the game was over, and they found themselves standing infront of a lopsided sign.

A sign that read, _Murders Pass_. Very unwelcoming one at that.

"What a lovely name.." she sounded sarcastic, but he didn't show that he was anywhere remotely amusement. Not that she expected him to say anything back, but he did.

"Lets not let it live up to it's name." he grumbled behind her. She nodded.

The ghoul eyed her with vague interest as she padded herself down, checking her supplies and ammo. It paid to be diligent, she thought.

His eyes lingered on her breasts. Imagining them bare and in his hands. Soft and warm. He was acting like an adolescent and he knew it. The game between them was getting better each round, he thought as he remembered the feel of her. Again the desire swelled in him, but this time he felt a tingling sensation in his stomach with it. Like summersaults in his belly. She moved forward, and with that her bosom left his sight. He frowned, as if it was rude by taking herself from his vision without asking.

He followed her swiftly.

Before her hand had time to grasped the chain link gate, he was there, opening it for her. For a moment they both just stood there. He hoping she wouldn't make a big deal over it. She shocked, mildly but still taken aback. He opened a door for her, without her commanding him. Her brows lifted, and he looked equally surprised as his eyes shifted nervously. He wished she would just go in and leave it at that. Accept the small favor for what it was, nothing. It was nothing after all, he told himself.

Luckily she did just as he wanted, except give him that small coy smile of hers.

"Thanks.." her voice was promising.

He looked away from her and down the dark tunnel of _Murders Pass_. She didn't press him any further, thankfully, and walked into the decrepit caves. The ghoul made a grumble and push himself into the darkness behind her, slamming the gate behind him. He saw that the 'rattle' of the gate caused her to flinch, immediately he regretted the act, but why. He followed her blindly, at odds with himself, as the strange sensations gathered in his chest. The kind of sensations that made him not want to even slam a door around her. Fuck.

She paid special attention to her feet, careful not to trip. With a 'doomp' her Pipboy light came on. The area was now illuminated with a faint greenish glow. Not much better, she realized, but it help keep her focus on something other then her toes. A soft sigh escaped her as she came down a harsh slope. She stopped and so did her ghoul companion behind her. He didn't ask why. Just stood watching the back of her.

Noises began to grow, louder. Shuffling and a few soft 'slams'. It must have been the super mutants the children had mention, she thought. What else could it have been?

For enemies like this she had her Alien Blaster out. Only seven more rounds left. She knew she should have been saving them for a serious emergency, but now she felt too tense for her own good. The way the children spoke of the caves made her uneasy, though they were just children after all, and she was much stronger. The feeling wouldn't go away. Having the gun with her gave her just that extra bit of assurance. Besides, with a good shot she could put a mutant down and he would stay down.

The idea of killing caused the corner of her lips to turn up, a sinister smirk. She turned that smirk over to Charon, he gave her a deadly grin in return.

They locked eyes as he cock his shotgun in the air with one hand. It was the little things he did that made her squirm with desire, and the way he cocked his shotgun was one of them. The sharp sound didn't make either flinch. The battle was about to begin. The battle they fought every goddamn day, and there was no loosing.

Before the frankensteins followed the sound of his shotgun they both charged. The ghoul hung to the left of the wide tunnel, lightly grazing against the rocky wall as his eyes lingered on the growing opening on the right wall. She was on his right, now hidden against the rocky wall right before the passage way. The super mutants were in the next room, she couldn't tell if they knew they were their or not.

Apparently Charon didn't want to play sneaky, she didn't stop him when he came towards her and through the passage with his shotgun laying against his shoulder. His head was hunched, taking aim. A blast of his gun went off and with it a pained growl. He had obviously hit his marl, she thought as the bloodlust began to build in her.

Right after his shot she was turning around the corner and into the room behind him. Her eyes caught sight of a mutant reloading his weapon. Perfect opportunity, she happily thought. He was unharmed it looked like, making him a wonderful target. She grinned and lifted up her Alien Blaster.

The blue energy cell shot off as she pulled the trigger, finding its enemy right in the temple.

As soon as the mutant she shot turned to ash, Charon's victim slumped forcefully against the back wall. It's right arm was missing, and it was still gushing blood on the floor. Charon couldn't help but enjoy the 'pitter' 'patter' of the blood. The sounds echoed in the confined space as they both stood, guns still poised. It was all over in a matter of seconds it seemed. She was the first to recline to her normal stance, moving the gun back against her shoulder.

It was the noise of her securing her gun that caused him to blink and relax. He flipped his shotgun over his back like it was a twig and turned to her.

"Are you harmed?" he asked. Dragging his eyes around her, checking her over.

"Mmm.." she looked around herself in a unnecessary manner, "Not within that little amount of time." she looked quit 'chuffed' with herself as her hands came to her hips. She was infectious, he knew. That's why he couldn't help the small smile, that almost mimicd her own.

* * *

It had been 30 minutes of none stop attacks, ambushes, and flanks. The mutants here weren't as stupid as they were normally used to. One even made a disgusting remark involving her and a baseball bat. She couldn't recall ever hearing them grunt more than a _'Die!',_ or _'Kill!'_. Charon was equally unprepared. One was behind him, shooting. Luckily she made another direct hit with her Blaster in the mutants right eye. He fell like the rest in a clump of wet ash. In that moment she felt wetness seep down one of her legs. What? She turned, causing intense pain from her waist which went like dull pain to the rest of her body. Another shot 'wizzed' right past her. That one was too close.

She used her last shot on a Behemoth mutant, with that and a few of Charon's shots it was down on the ground. Two still remained out of six. They were nearly unharmed and seemed to have an unlimited supply of ammo, which they gleefully shot in all directions.

"No ammo?!"

She had no ammo she realized as she attempted to shoot one of the two mutants. "Fuck!" she cursed. Quickly as she could she pulled out a .44 magnum revolver, shooting at the face of the mutant. Charon she noticed wasn't taking very much damage. He crouched behind a stalagmite, reloading.

"Get behind cover!" he growled at her, seeing she was in direct line of fire. With his demand she began to walk backward, still shooting. She had tried to make it for a jutted part of the cave wall. Good cover, she figured.

Before she had time to duck behind the rock a shot hit her calf. Then another, almost right after went through her arm. The force caused her to stumble back, luckily behind her intended cover. Even in her state she felt the irony of her actions sink in. Charon watched her fall back, sink into the ground as blood became her dominant color. A feral yell came from him. Loud. Loud enough for the mutants to take pause. With a rip of his teeth he uncorcked a frag grenade and tossed it. Perfectly.

The grenade rolled in between the both of them. As it exploded one died the instantly. The other however remained standing and began to made its way towards them. Towards her. Anger and rage boiled in in his vision. He had never seen in red before, until now. He sharply withdrew him combat knife. Almost mechanically he moved the knife over his head, the sharp point aiming like a scorpions stinger. He was going to slaughter the bastard.

Which is what he did.

Charon come on the last remaining mutant so quick it didn't even have time to shoot before multiple stabs had been placed in its neck and chest. Over and over the ghoul brought the long, jagged knife in and out of the frankenstein's thick green skin. The action made soft 'ripping' noises that Charon determined felt more satisfying even then it's guttural cries. It fired a few shots in its last few breaths that sprayed the walls to his right. Dangerously close to the fallen smoothskin.

Even when the mutant was on the ground, lifeless, Charon gave it a few more stabs through its face. Leaving a gory mess before him.

As much as he may have wanted to continue his mutilations, his smoothskin was hurt, badly he reckoned. His head whipped in her direction. He saw her legs poking out behind her cover. Motionless and pale.

"No." his tone sounded strange, even his movements were shaky and strained. Before he knew it he was in front of her, staring at her. His eyes widened, making him appear more like a feral and not a sane ghoul. He stared, afraid to touch her, thinking it could be the last straw that killed her. Her eyes were barely open, all he could see was the whites of her eyes, making her look even more un-alive. For that moment he had no idea of what to do. He was afraid.

The sound of his own teeth grating brought him out of the fog he had drifted into. He inhaled deeply and a wave of determination crossed his face.

He watched himself in slow motion, his fingers removing clothing, then injecting stimpacks. He did all he could, pushing her hair from her face, rubbing her cheeks. He leaned her on his lap, cleaning the shot in her waist as best he could. The sound of her heart thumping was causing his own to begin beating. Soft and slow, but still beat nonetheless. He watched her chest rise and fall like a hawk, feeling that any moment it would stop and she would be gone. The only good thing that ever happened to him would be gone.

The lights flickered, he peered down at her Pipboy. It was shutting on and off. He didn't know what that meant, but soon after, her beating heart began to take on a erratic pace. He felt the light quakes of her muscles as they tensed and un-tensed.

"No..no...." he held her as her body began to spasm. "Stop."

"Stop it!" he screamed at her face.

Her eyes shot open as if on command. The color of her irises were blocked by her large pupils.

He leaned back at the sight of her eyes, a deep noise in his throat swam out. Her eyes stared at nothing, they were just open. Another wave of utter fear coursed through him. He thought for a moment she was dead, but her breathing came out slow and deep through her nose. Please, he repeated in his head. Her eyes closed and the sound of her heart began to smooth in its rhythm. The ghoul still felt small tremors travel through her but they too began to die down. He was left with an out-of-body feeling, like he was hollow.

The Pipboy light remained solid and bright. Illuminating the haggard face of a very, very weary ghoul.

"....oh god.."

**

* * *

**

So? What do you think?


	8. Chapter 8

Here we go, and thanks agin to XxCheshireGrinxX, Nem, Ada, and Ninth Lady for the reviews. Love reading them too much.

* * *

In the same spot, with the same look on his face, Charon held the limp Vault girl in his arms. Delicately at first, but over the past few hours his grip had gradually gotten tighter and more possessive. His fingers wrapped around her fabric and skin, gripping and squeezing ever so often just to make sure she was still there. He had been in that same spot too long, passing the time by studying her features in the unflattering light of her Pipboy. The details of her face were as clear in his mind as the back of his ghoulified hand. Only every now and then the tension in his muscles would become almost unbearable, but he kept them locked and remained still. Letting her practically perch on him.

His eyes began to roam in their sockets, glassy in the light, they soon were drawn back to the dirty blood speckled face of his wasteland companion. She had remained motionless, except the steady rise and fall of her chest. In hopes of having her regain consciousness soon, Charon had sat, and sat, and sat. Until she awoke he felt almost afraid to pick her up, afraid she would crumble as he lifted her.

The walls began to feel as though they were caving in on him, his eyes would shut for longer periods of time, and for a moment he thought he had fallen asleep. Quickly though, his eyes would snap back open and he would remain alert..well, for a time. He could only withstand the sleepy effect of constant uncertainly for so long.

In the mainly soundless cave, where only the soft noises of water penetrated, the Pipboy's radio station turned on without warning. Not too loud, but loud enough.

As soon as the sound came on Charon lurched back, as if he was going to stand with her in his grasp. His eyes wide and mouth partly open. He didn't scream, but he would have if his vocal chords weren't as surprised as the rest of him. The loud invasive sound became coherent to the ghoul as the shock in him died down, it was a sweet duet song.

Other little things began to happen on the device, he noticed. The rhythm of the music didn't make him feel at all comforted, as the song would have intended. Soft button noises went off and green screens switched on the small contraption. No doubt something was about to happen, he determined as he pulled her against him, reshaping her back to where she was before the radio incident. He examined her, her arms straight against the side of her breasts and on her stomach. A very frail sight indeed, he thought. He didn't like her looking defeated and broken, not one bit.

A darkness began to creep its way inside Charon's chest. Gathering in his throat and leaking into his limbs, the black feeling began to grow. Sluggishly he began to lean over her, his eyes glued to her face. This feeling was different then the gripping fear he felt ealier when she convulsed over him. This was slow, like some monster was eating him from the inside out. The thought of kissing her crossed his mind for a fleeting second, remembering some old story that he related to his current situation. He couldn't help closing in on her, inches from her face. He tried to reason with himself. It would be ridiculous to even think of kis...

She moved! He paused where he was, feeling that darkness cease its expansion for the moment.

Her lips had parted and her nose wiggled before taking in a deep inhale. Quickly just before her eyes began to open he pulled his face from hers. The dry eyes he saw were concious. Maybe not aware but she would be soon enough.

She could see shapes, light, she could smell the copper pungency of all the blood. The smell was what really caused her to push past that last barrier of unconsciousness and into awareness. Her nose wrinkled and she squeezed her eyes shut before opening them as fully as she could muster. Which wasn't all that wide, Charon noted. He kept his lips pushed together, they formed a thin line, it hurt even. As he watched her realize what was happening and where she was, he began to hold back a tidal wave of strange sensations.

At first he began to panic. It felt like heat was gripping at his chest. Was he turning feral? His heart began to thump while he drew in large steady breaths through his nostrils. His arms twitched as they held her, wanting to draw her closer. He wanted to kiss her, to tell her how strange he was feeling, and how relieved he was that she hadn't become just another victim of the _Pass_. Instead of doing all those thing however, he just sat still. Eyes watching her, with lips once again kept shut. Strained shut.

Charon. She could see him, the shape of him. She reached up to cup the side of his face, but the corner of her lips turned down when she didn't feel him under her fingers. What?, she panicked. Her eyes traveled to her arm which was only twitching lightly as she attempted to use it. It was crippled..Her arm wouldn't move. She still couldn't make out the ghouls face, she could make out his head, neck and shoulders however. She squinted, only barely, a low gurgle came out of her mouth as she tried to speak. He saw her choke on her words and gripped her tighter, the sound like a trigger for his alarm. He watched her only coughed a few times before she began to form words.

"My..aa..'rmm...ei..w..wont..work.." again she made a noise like clearing her throat and opened her eyes wider. She could make out his wide shiny eyes now, and the stone cold look on his face. Even in her state she felt mild discomfort at the almost judgmental stare. The only emotion she saw from him was in his eyes, they were soggy and shifting in their sockets around her, as if inspecting every inch of her. With time it was getting easier to see past the facade he wore. Or maybe she was being delusional...still she managed something along the lines of a smile as their eyes found each others.

"..I.....should take you back to the child doctor." even she knew he was pretending to stay calm. He knew she saw through him as his tone was very odd and his visage was beginning to crack under her gaze. His heart thumped again, he felt it in the arms that held her.

Slowly and steadily he brought her to his chest, careful not to crush her. His hands held her lower body and chest to him as his face found her skin, a cheek resting on the ball of her shoulder. He was hugging her, just hugging her. Since they had begun, whatever it was they had, he had yet to touch her intimately in a non-sexual way. It hurt for him to hold her like this, but she didn't say anything. She let him hold her even tighter for a few minutes without complain.

A smile grazed her lips as she closed her eyes, savoring the moment for what it was. Something she probably wouldn't get again from him. Her eyes watered then and she tried to stifled a little sob. Immediately as the sound left her mouth Charon withdrew her from him, searching her face for signs of pain he may have caused. She didn't look hurt, he thought.

"What would I do?" he didn't blurt the words out but they were jumbled enough.

She didn't know what to say, this was something she didn't expect from Charon. Not that she didn't sometimes dream of him saying sweet things to her, and now here he was, asking what he would have done if she hadn't woken up just now. He sat there, with her, how long had he been here anyways? In this same position, holding her..she question. Her heart raced as the pain began to fade, her brain concentrating on what was happening between the two of them.

Her eyes closed slowly, breaking the eye contact between them. "I'm awake now....you..don't have to worr..y..anymo..ore."

On her last unsteady word he let out a deep breath, she felt the warmth of it on her skin in contrast to the cold cave. With a stern upper lip Charon leaned back against the rocky wall, pushing himself up to a standing position. He held her gingerly in his arms as he steadied himself on less then stable feet. He lifted her further against him, regardless of how much his limbs burned at the moment. He was going to get her to the little doctor girl. "What a..bout.....stim.." he cut her off rudly.

"No more stimpacks left...I'm taking you back to Lamplight,.." he looked down at her with an almost murderous glare. "...where you belong."

There was no arguing with that tone, she reasoned with herself before she made the mistake of trying to anyways. Which was silly since it was the only option, besides lie here of course. In the dark. In the wet. She sighed softly as her eyes fluttered shut. If she was going to be carried she might as well enjoy it. She did her best to shift into a comfortable position against him and when she did the lights went out.

Charon was trudging his way back, following their previous trail backwards as he noticed she was out cold. This time however he was not worried. It should not have worried him anyways that she was tired after the ordeal. Soon he reasoned, they would be at Little Lamplight, she would be fine, and they could finish the quest. The sooner the better he thought.

The sooner the better..

* * *

What do you think, too fluffy?


	9. Chapter 9

To Charon it felt like he had been doing much more sitting then standing lately. He again was sitting, this time in a rickety metal chair besides a equally rickety bed, which held the healing smoothskin. He turned his more then bored stare over to her, she had been there for an hour already. Asleep.

Every now and then he would hear little puffy sounds as she breathed, then she would toss over on her side. This time she made a moan and rolled in front of him. Her eyes squeezed as her head pushed into the mattress. She had been doing this for 10 minutes, tossing and turning. The way her body moved back and forth suggested to Charon that she was almost fully healed. Her arms hugged against her chest and her legs began pulling and reeling from her torso. It was almost entertaining, the way her legs rubbed against each other. How her arms squeezed her chest together. He felt himself stiffen slightly in the confines of his leather pants. Yes, he sighed, she was much better.

The little girl walked in and his eyes locked on her small little frame. She was nervous around him, only getting close to him when she needed to check on 101.

"She'll be up in a bit...you know. The older ones usually push through easily..." the little girls voice came out too innocent for his liking. It made the ghoul uncomfortable to be around children for this very reason. The things they said sounded so wrong coming from their mouths. Instead of giving the girl his usual blank stare he decided against it. With a crack he sat upright and looked back to his smoothskin.

"When?" he couldn't help how harsh he sounded.

Though the girl didn't seem to mind, she was gently lifting up the Vault girls shirt, checking her bandages. They were stained a brown pinkish hue. The child's eyes went to the ghouls again.

"I could wake her up now if you'd like, she isn't bleeding anymore." without an answer from the ghoul the little child took her equally little finger and pressed it against her bandaged waist, soft and then applying more pressure. In an instant Charon saw his smoothskins eyes shoot open. Quickly the girl removed her finger and stepped back. "The pain button always works." with that she gave a toothy wide smile to the both of them.

"That will be 200 caps please!" she continued to grin and held her hand out between them.

Charon looked over at his companion, seeing that she was beginning to sit up. He grumbled but took out the caps nonetheless and placed the sack in the little child's palm. As soon as the bag of caps were in the girls hand she turn on her heel and hoped out the room. Not a glance back at her former 'patient'.

The Vault girl sat with her legs sprawled in front of her, some sheets still over her feet. She felt a dull pain in her waist, throbbing with the same rhythm as her heart beat it seemed. She took in a deep breath and rolled her shoulders back. She heard a grunt and turned to see Charon, she smiled, almost like the little doctor did before receiving her payment.

"Top.. notch service..huh?", the ghoul turned his attention to the smoothskin who seemed to be speaking as she was stretching. Her arms over her head and legs outstretched in front of her. The sight of her long slender limbs was turning his attention to mush. He grunted and leaned back in the chair to stare at her. With a 'pop' she gave a pleased sigh. She felt like a million caps, well except the sore patch at the side of her waist, which in the end wasn't so bad. He stared up at her, waiting for a command. She didn't give one, simply gave the room a quick once over before removing herself from the bed. Charon made a motion to stop her but all she had to do was raise a hand in objection. He resumed his seat, curious as he watched her petered over to the door, which she proceeded to shut softly. The flick of her fingers and a sharp sound meant she had locked them inside the clinic. Alone.

Charon's eyes rose, he knew what that look on her face meant, and to say that it drove him crazy was an understatement. The way she dropped her hand from the latch, and brought it close against her hip, pushing the fabric up slightly. She made him crazy. Suddenly his mouth began to salivate, he gulped inaudibly and made a move to stand, but she was too close. All it took was one of her hands on his shoulder and he became still.

Her body was still buzzing from the erotic dreams she had while she had been out. They were what convinced her to make a bold move, to lock the door and show him just how much she appreciated him. The thought of doing the things she wanted too made her whole face burn. Which probably didn't go unnoticed by the ghoul judging on his reaction. He became nearly lax in his chair, only lifting one large hand to cup the side of her thigh. His grip, she determined was too soft. With a strange lustful noise she settled herself on his lap, straddling him, making sure to push the center of their bodies as close together as possible. The action was quick, maybe to quick as she felt the chair wobble under their combined weight. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, she thought.

"This is what feels like top notch service..." he spoke hotly in her neck as he began lavishing the now clean skin with licks and sucking kisses. That familiar pang of pleasure went down her body and straight to her core. Too late to get up now, she realized half caring anymore. It seemed each time he touched her the sensations he gave her increased. "Mnn.." he knew just where to touch.

In the midst of ravishing the side and front of her neck Charon found time to snake one hand up the back of her shirt, he kneaded the tense muscles of her lower back. Only when she felt the pressure decrease around her chest did she realized he had unclasped her bra. Smooth, she thought with a smile. Charon splayed his fingers across the middle of her back as he gently leaned her backwards, supporting her with his upper body strength. His other hand lifted the thin material of her shirt off her, her arms lifting shakily in the process. When her shirt hit the floor her pushed her bra from her body and let it too slide off her and to the floor.

"Your skin..." he ran a hand from the bottom of her ribs up to cup a fleshy mound in one hand before rolling the nipple in between his fingers. "....you...please don't lea-" ,there was soft knocking at the door.

He turned his head very slowly to the door, where as she nearly jumped in his hold. She swiveled her head towards the door in an instant. There was the silhouetted head of a small child at the door, more then likely the little doctor herself. 101 made a small sound of surprise and instinctively covered her chest, even though there was really no one to shield them from. No one she didn't mind being bare in front of anyways. Her face began to burn again but this time with sheer embarrassment.

In nervous movements she pulled herself off of Charon and got to her knees, quickly picking and putting on the articles of clothing that were discarded. While she fumbled on the floor he casually rose and made his way to the door. Without checking to see if she was decent he unlocked the door and turned the knob, cracking the door ever so slightly. It was the girl doctor alright. She looked a little annoyed, despite still being put off by the ghoul somewhat.

"Hey! This is my-" Charon interjected her with a sneer, "You can have it back later," he growled, "..so if you know whats good for you-.." Quickly he was pushed aside as his smoothskin opened the door wider with a nerve wracked smile. "No! No we got to be going now anyways, sorry, thank you...sorry....." she dragged a rather ridged ghoul out of the clinic while mumbling her apologies.

The little doctor just stood wide eyed, watching the two head down a tunnel and out of sight, leaving her more then a bit puzzled. With a shrug of her shoulders the little doctor headed back into her clinic.

"Mungos are weird.."

* * *

The journey to the Vault entrance was a quick one. The only hindrance they encountered was needing to step over the various mutant body parts and carcasses. They littered the cave floor and the smell coming from the rotting flesh was horrendous. Half way through, the Vault girl began to hold her nose, complaining about the taste as she tried to breath through her mouth. Quick, but disgusting she determined. As she walked with Charon she began to realize how talented the little doctor must really be, she felt barely any pain, even in her waist. Some parts were more numb then others but they were painless nonetheless. She placed a hand on her waist as if to prove her own point when no pain came.

'That little girl sure knows her shit." it was the first thing she had said, or him for that matter, since they left the clinic. Their encounter had more then likely left both of them feeling slightly unfulfilled. She knew she was. So she turned her head to spot Charon as he once again stopped behind her. They were in front of the Vault entrance. A chain gate? she frowned and opened up the gate slowly. It shook as she let it hang open. "I..guess this is the right way.." she popped her Pipboy light on as the darkness here was even more so then the cave.

"No other way." he replied to her as he followed her into the dark tunnel. When his eyes adjusted he could clearly see the familiar Vault door.

"I see it, just down this way.." he closely followed her and she purposefully found herself walking slower so he would move closer with her. As they got further to the door she found herself with a fleeting feeling. She hadn't once this whole time wanted to turn around and run as much as she did now. Seemed the only thing stopping her from doing so was the fact that a solid ghoul was close behind her. Her eyes fell upon the metal slug of a door. It was shut, the little console to the right flickered indicating all it needed was a push and it would open itself to her.

She paused as they both came to a stand still. She swallowed the bile that threatened to pass her lips.

"Charon" she stared at the door with apprehensiveness.

"Yes?"

"When we get back top side....you're buying me some whiskey."

She thought she could hear the grin in his voice, "As you command."


	10. Chapter 10

It took nearly 2 days to retrieve the G.E.C.K.

Almost 48 hours in the radiated, suffocating, and decrepit Vault 87. Not to mention the nearly endless supply of blood hungry mutants. It took a lot of back and forth, and small arguments between the two to locate the G.E.C.K. which in the end Charon refused to get. Instead he looked to their newest companion. A friendly super mutant named Fawks.

They, or more she, had freed him from his cell. God knows how long he had been there. Before unlocking his door even she was nervous of how the green beast would behave, but with his appreciation he managed to get the device for her. Even with the radiation suit she found in a cabinet, the levels in the room were off the charts. She still felt mildly nausea from giving it a try earlier, that and the constant 1+ rads/sec wasn't helping either. With a glance to Charon, she realized, he seemed more then find. Of course, she thought darkly. He was probably more then capable of doing all the things she needed, but he was still grumpy.

The thought of her ghoul grumpy made her laugh under her breath. It went unnoticed by both parties it seemed.

Soon Fawks had left, on his own way out she guessed. Again it was just the two of them, the tension was felt as soon as the last bit of green mutant had vanished. She made an audible gulp. Charon had been debating over saying the first word for the past 30 minutes. He knew he was acting strange. The only thing he thought to do was stay at an arms distance, mentally and physically. He was beginning to get to close to her for his own liking. The last thing he needed was to endanger the completion of her mission. At least, thats what he told himself.

While thinking on this certain conundrum he barely realized she was speaking until her last word penetrated the fog.

".......ry, okay..?" she was staring up ay him expectantly, her eyes lifted in a sorrowful look. Yet all he could do was become mesmerized by her. She was too innocent and untouched by so much around her. Her high cheek bones and soft lips..There! He was doing it again, he gave himself a metal kick and stood up straighter. He couldn't respond, only turn to stare down the hallway Fawks had left through.

"Would you repeat that?" he grumbled keeping a straight composure. He didn't even glance at her as she made a frustrated sound.

"Don't berate me Charon! You can either except my apology or not. That simple." with that he turned to her.

"For what?" he'd wished he didn't sound so gruff all the time, especially at this moment.

She looked confused for a moment and then turned from him, more then likely staring down that same hallway. It was popular with the two of them. "..for..whatever your..feeling..right now." when his face only became more stone cold she began to grow agitated, but it quickly faded..

"Do..do you..love me?"

No, is all Charon wanted to say, no. He was mindless, he was a ghoul, he was not going to love her. That the very thought of it made him laugh. Instead he took in a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them all too slowly. He wasn't going to avoid the truth this time.

"I may,.." his voice sounded almost exasperated, "..though I don't know exactly how to tell..."

With each word her smile grew, the hotness expanded in her chest and her whole body began to tingle. It wasn't a confession, but as close as she could have hoped for. She stared at him for that moment, raking her eyes over his and his mutilated features. He looked strained, subconsciously, but she had an idea of what to do. Will a sway of her shoulder she casually locked her fingers with his own, gripping his large hand with her small one. They were definitely contrasting, she determined she liked it. Too much.

"I'll help you figure it out.." she gave him a smile and slanted eyes that promised him more then he could have hoped for. For a moment he felt very vulnerable, with his fingers entwined with hers. She began to tug him with her, pulling them both down the hallway. "..first we gotta get the hell out of here though." he relaxed and smirked as she lightened the mood. He seemed to enjoy the sound of her cursing for some reason.

As they turned the corner, past where Fawks had left their sight earlier, a white flash erupted. The metal of the Vault shook and with a quick hard jolt the Vault girl and her ghoul were tossed to the floor a good 10 feet from one another.

The first thing that came to 101's mind was, Where was Charon? She winced, feeling a little trickle flow from her waist, soaking her bandages and shirt. Everything was a haze, wether from dust or a reaction from the boom in her mind.

Where was Charon? she began to turn her head slowly but only found the boots of someone that definitely was not her ghoul. As she lifted her head the sight of others flooded her vision. Who? she tried to make words, maybe she did, but she didn't hear them. Oh god, she cried, what was happening? There in front of her stood Agustus Autumn. It was the Enclave. Her eyes widened in her fear as the group of armed soldiers stood behind the towering colonel.

"Is she harmed?" his voice grated her ears.

"No sir, should I put her out?" the air puffs and gadgets seemed to mingle with the soldiers voice as he spoke, it make him sound like a mindless robot.

"Please." the sick sweet tone made her queazy, her anger boiled so much that she didn't feel what they had injected into her until the room began to fade into black. Once again for the second time that mission, she began to pass out. Only the vauge sounds of the Enclave 'chit-chat' was registed and even that slowly went black as well. She was going unconscious, that much was certain, but what of Charon? it was the last thought she had before oblivion.

Where was Charon...

* * *

Two weeks later....

Charon sat in the Ninth Circle, vision cloudy and eyes drooping with the excess of alcohol in his system. Drinking was all he could remember at the moment, which he liked. After 101 was kidnapped he thought for sure he was going to go feral. He couldn't think, tried in vain to search her out. Tracked the Enclaves trail, to no avail, so he found himself at the only place he thought to go.

Underworld.

Back where he could still smell the stench of Azrukhal's blood. His eyes landed on the spot his former employer had fallen. The memory made the corner of his mouth twitch upwards, probably in the closest thing to a smile that Charon had given since the incident. Motherfucker was still dead.

Every now and then he would fade out and get lost in his thoughts. Remembering the feel and smell of his smoothskin, her voice. Slowly the ghoul opened his eyes. Instead of seeing 101 like he had hoped he saw another ghoul, nearly as drunk as he. He snarled like an animal and brought his fist up, slamming it back down on the grimy table with a loud shake. Bottles clanged together and some fell on the floor, shattering. He inhaled deeply letting out a shaky breath. The other ghouls in the bar remained indifferent, it wasn't like this was the first time he had made a scene since he arrived. The bottles breaking was better then him smashing another ghoul's nose in, like he did his first day back in the bar.

Many of the residents stayed clear, avoiding him at all costs. Charon was a bomb waiting to go off it seemed. He removed his fist from the table and hunched over staring into his whiskey. The bottle was besides him and he grasped it tightly bringing the opening to his mouth. He chugged the rest of the alcohol, a stiff sound leaving him as he tossed it on the floor. It too shattered.

The idea of drinking himself to death was appealing, too much so, Charon thought. It would be an easy way out compared to others he would have, or could have suffered from. Again he thought of her. When he first started to miss her he thought mainly of her physically, however now he was even relishing the memory of her sleeping. Just sleeping. All those times he sat watch, he would sneak glances at her. Letting his eyes feel her like his hands wished they could.

With a movement that looked to difficult to have accomplished, he pulled himself from his seat. Standing, or what could have been called standing.

Somehow he found himself in front of a bed, a room that was empty. The memory of how he had got there was already slipping away and the bed looked too comfortable. He literally collapsed on top of the mattress, it bounced and creaked under the weight. As soon as the bed ceased its rocking Charon was dead to the world. For now he didn't have to think of her. Not until he woke up, but then he could just drink again. Just drink.

Unfortunately for Charon, sleep didn't bring him the vacancy he wished. He dreamed of her. He dreamt of the first time, that first time she came to him.

_"Please.. don't tell me to go away.." she begged him as her lips continued to touch his face. When she first crawl up to him he had thought he was hallucinating, that his fantasies were beginning to take its toll on his mental stability. When his eyes opened she was still there, going in for another kiss. She was awkward and clumsy, but it was what made his body burn, the want he had buried deep down before was now resurfacing. Her inexperienced and desperate touches were all over him it seemed. She had slid into his lap as had begun to plea. "..just touch me...please.." he could still hear the tears in her voice. The dampness of her cheeks and neck as he began to touch her back. It was dangerous territory he was dabbling in. The reasonable side of him told him this was a bad, bad idea. It was an order though, a command, wasn't it?_

_He wasn't going to give in to her, at first, but her final words, begging him to touch her, how could he have said no? With the last shred of resistance broken he allowed his hands to roam up her backside, letting himself finally feel her. Even through her shirt he could feel the soft muscles, under he figured, equally soft skin. _

_As he reacted so did she. _

_She began unbuckling his pants, primal instinct taking over. For a moment he wondered if anyone was around to have seen them like this, a smoothskin ravishing a ghoul. The thought would have made him laugh but soon he felt the cold air against his now stiff cock. That shut him down for a moment. It wasn't cold for long though, he was looking at her face as she gripped him. The look she had along with the soft texture and warmth of her hand made him shiver. _

_It took all his strength to not cry out as she began to stroke him. God it had been too long, too long since someone had touched him like this, let alone with something as soft as her fingers. She arched against him, reaching in between the both of them as her hand griped and pulled, back and forth. A ragged breath left him and he couldn't help the thrust of his hips, craving more contact from her. The pleasure was so intense, like he had never felt it before now. He felt himself growing close to the edge, before the climax hit him he pulled her hand from him. With her hand in his own he pinned it down to the floor as he lowered her on her back. His other free hand pushed her pink dress up over her hips, exposing her completely to him. She wore no little shorts of underwear under the dress, but to his pleasant surprise._

_The sight of her spread out before him was almost more then he could handle, she glistened with wetness. A low feral sound found its way out of his mouth. With a quick motion he had pulled one thigh up against his hip, pushing the tip of himself against her center. She was so hot. If he could have sweat he would have been then. The anticipation felt like a vice around his throat. This was the last chance he had to stop. He felt as though this next move would change everything, and it would. The chance of losing this new employer was hanging in the air. He stared at her face. Her pink cheeked, bashful face. _

_Oh god, he sank inside of her slowly. Luckily her long loud moan stifled his own. Her eyes watered but remained open and on him. He couldn't look back at her. He just ducked his head, eyes shut, submerging himself deep inside of her. After all the shit he'd been through his whole existence, now he was being rewarded. It felt so good to be inside her, so much so he didn't want to move. Ever._

_He felt like a human at this moment, a man, and with that he began to fuck her like a man. He didn't wait for her body to adjust to him, just began to thrust in and out of her. Keeping one wrist pinned with one hand and letting the other slide from her thigh up under her knee. He lifted her leg up driving into her deep and faster. He wasn't brutal, he knew better then to traumatize her. Still though, despite holding much of his passion back, he managed to shake her to her core. _

_She produced a chorus of moans and groans, he lifted his head to watch her as she quivered under him. Her eyes were shut and her mouth open in a strange smile, she was gorgeous. He hated to think of it, as he pulled in and out of her, but it was true. She was too clean even when she was dirty, too happy even when she was sad. He growl and picked up pace, feeling himself dangerously close to the brink. As if her body read his own she began to stretch out under him, climaxing. The sight of her lips trembling, her eyes fluttering, skin glistening, it was no wonder he couldn't hold himself back. The edge came to quickly, soon he was falling off and into one of the most intense climaxes he could have ever imagined. He couldn't help closing his eyes as the intense pleasure increased until he felt himself cumming inside her. _

_"Wake up.." he opened his eyes, his smoothskin stared at him, she looked tousled. What? he began to feel cold. Blackness flooded his vision as her face too disappeared in the darkness._

_"Wake up!"_

"Fuckin' drunk. Wake up!"

Charon's eyes opened. In front of him stood a enraged ghoul. Winthrope, Charon didn't have to see him to know it was him, he could smell him. The only ghoul who smelt to the rest of them. He rolled over on the 'owned' bed. The dream, he frowned, why did it have to feel so real? He brought a hand to his forehead and rubbed delicately. A few drinks would cure the hangover he had.

"...god..not in my bed." at first Charon was confused but slowly he realized, with a look down his body for confirmation, there was the evidence of his dream. It nearly hurt, the tightness in his leathers. Maybe one would feel ashamed in this predicament but Charon just lay there. It's not like he could feel any worse then he did when he realized she wasn't there with him when he woke. Perhaps Winthrope realized this too, because all he did was sigh and offer him a very lame condolence, "Sorry about the smoothskin..."

Yea, sorry. So was he.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank to Ninth Lady and XxCheshireGrinxX, reviews sadly are too important to the continuation of this story, so thanks again. Enjoy!

* * *

It was staggering that the bright over head lights had not awoken her sooner. Instead it was the 'buzzing' of her prison that woke her, a blue force field kept her in place, perched up above the floor like a trapped animal. Everything was white as she cracked her eyes open. Blinding white light that didn't really go away, even after her eyes began adjusting to the new sterile surroundings.

She was in the Enclave base, she realized this even before her eyes landed on the pompous face of Colonel Autumn. He was leering at her with the edge of his lips turned up. That face made her belly tighten in the worst possible way. Her mind was still at sea as he started to speak to her. The voice came off slow and loud in her ears. Like he was talking through some thick sticky goo. As hard as she tried to concentrate she couldn't put the words together in a logical order. She could hear but not make sense of any of it. All that she understood was his tone of voice, it was evilly calm, almost belittling and he wouldn't stop smirking at her as he spoke. The bastard. The filthy scum, she thought.

As he continued his lecture she moved one knee forward, the action resulted in a 'fizzle' like sound and a sharp jolt of pain.

She took a sharp inhale and held in her groan of pain, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction as he already looked amused with the fact that she tried to struggle. He knew she was in pain, so why give him the pleasure of seeing it. His voice paused for a moment and then continued when she stilled. What was he saying? she tried in vain to shake her head of the drugs effects.

Then she heard another voice.

With a startled expression she spun her head around seeking out the source of the voice. Where?

No one else was with them, a little flashing light caught her attention above the door. An intercom? her mind began to clear as the monotone voice gave the Colonel orders to vacate. He didn't seem pleased about that. Perhaps he was really enjoying his speech. With little reluctance he did leave, but not before giving her a disgusting lecherous look. A look that promised everything she never wanted. Instinctually her face scrunched up with peril at the very idea, she was definitely getting the hell out of this place, one way or another.

"There, alone at last. Please, don't mind Colonel Autumn, he is very passionate about are cause. He means well."

Her brain was clear and his words were being understood, she focused on the voice as her eyes ran up the device that was holding her.

"If you'll please remain calm, I would like to speak with you in person."

A metal sound alerted her to the door, it began to unlatch and open with a 'swish' sound. It exposed a metal grated hallway, clean and shiny. She breathed in and held her breath.

"I'll be waiting." the voice ended with a sharp cut off from the intercom. Another mechanical sound alerted her to her 'prison' as the field around her began to flash and cut out. A soft 'buzz' sounded as the whole device shut off and she was released, dropping down to the ground. Her left ankle landed awkwardly and she yelped falling to her knees. With tears in her eyes she looked up at the empty 'prison'.She must have dropped a good four feet, now she was on the cold hard floor.

Despite her predicament she remained fairly neutral. Fairly calm as it were. Her body didn't pulse with anger like she assumed it would after being drugged and kidnapped. Well, maybe it 'was' the drug? she thought about it and determined that was the cause, some way to still keep her in chains without the actual chains getting in her way.

Come to think of it, she didn't feel much of anything. Was this they're plan? To have her as emotionless as possible. To do there bidding. A little jolt of fear went through her then at the idea. Fear...

At least she was feeling something now...

* * *

After she exited her 'cell' she fully expected to just waltz down a few corridors and be speaking with this 'Eden'. Was it the drug again causing her to assume things? She rubbed the back of her neck as a warm feeling began building along her skin. After just a minute of walking the Enclave soldiers began opening fire on her. One of their green plasma shots hit her square in the chest. Knocking the wind out of her. It stung but her brain switch immediately to survival mode, the pain was pushed aside and she found cover within seconds. Her body quivered, hidden in the shadows as she began hacking up small amounts of stomach acid. The taste was atrocious..

She shivered with one hand against the wall supporting her, she spit the rest of the 'vomit' on the floor and pulled out a shitty 10mm pistol. She was gonna have to be patient if she was going to kill one of them with it though. Another plasma shot hit the wall opposite her, farther behind. She cocked the gun and leaned over the corner of her cover, firing her first few shots right into there intended target. The head of an Enclave brute.

Surprisingly the soldiers head was cripple with those first few shots. Was her shot better now thanks to this drug too? She grinned all of a sudden and shot him a few more times as he stopped to grab his damaged head. It was easy to imagine the poor head of the soldier rolling on the ground. Again she free aimed a few more rounds and sure enough, he was down. That quick! The other Enclave soldier was behind a crate, firing when she broke her cover.

She inhaled deeply with her back to the wall, hidden, she was getting a strange high now after killing the first soldier. Her arms felt fuzzy and her mind was clear as purified water. With a well practice movement she reloaded the pistol, pulling back the chamber and cocking it. The sounds made her feel floaty and content. As if any outcome was fine by her.

"Oh.." she smiled producing a breathy sound.

It took only five rounds this time before the soldier fell with a heavy thud, right on his back with his arms and legs splayed. She stood in between the two now, feeling quit delighted as a pool of blood began leaking from a crack in one of there power helmets. With a toss she deserted the crappy pistol, picking up the much larger and more deadly plasma rifle. It felt so light in her grasp and she lifted it up and down testing it's weight. Whatever the drug was it was something anyone could become addicted to, who didn't want to feel uninhibited by daily stresses all the damn time?

The drug worked so well she hadn't even thought of Charon once since she had awoken. With the worlds weight off her shoulders, or so it felt like, she made her way down the endless corridors and junctions, making quick work of any soldiers in her way.

* * *

Two and a half weeks later.....

She didn't know how much time it had taken her to stand there now, in that spot. She hadn't moved from in front of the Museum for some time now. The fact that she was here now made her mind swirl. It must have been weeks, weeks of hardships she had to overcome with out him.

Charon.

She smiled, finally. Since she had left Ridge Rock and the president Eden to 'his' self destruction she couldn't remember smiling. When she managed to escape the compound she was left bruised and battered, the withdrawal from the drug had hit hard and in the worst place. The wastes. She had been very ill. Thankfully she had managed to hide herself in a rocky basin where she stayed until her body stopped throbbing. When the strength found her she got to a safe haven, all she needed to do then was punch in her coordinates and before she knew it, Megaton was facing her.

Despite her shock it was Nova who actually took her in, let her sleep in her bed and recover. The whore didn't seem all that disgusted when she found out about her and Charon. In fact she even asked her a few questions about the ghouls anatomy, acting as sheepish as a prostitute could, and if not but the next night she could have sworn she heard Nova and Gob doing 'things' in the room behind her. Though she was happy that Gob was finally getting some, she wasn't to happy about hearing it. From the noise he was making, Nova was doing a good job too. She still couldn't look him straight in the eye.

One day Nova brought her news from Moriarty, that a certain ghoul had been by a few days earlier, looking for the Vault girl. He was still alive, she thought happily. The relief washed over her, coaxing her into sleep and sleep she did.

After a week of being bed ridden, and being at the mercy of a pounding headboard her body had begun to return to normal. Though she had lost a lot of weight while she suffered her withdrawals and now her body looked weak and bony. The muscles that defined her beautifully were now miniscule and she was almost embarrassed to let her ghoul see her in her current state. So she had decided to walk from megaton to the outskirts of DC before using the fast travel on her Pipboy.

Another week and now she stood where she had wanted to be for so long. In front of the Museum of History, and if she knew any better Charon was there. Probably sitting in some withered chair, drinking.

With a large inhale and a slow exhale she placed her palms on the doors and pushed them open, cold darkness engulfed her and the sweet thick familiar smell greeted her. She was close to home. Close to him.

* * *

Almost!


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to Ninth Lady and XxChesireGrinxX for the reviews. Not to long after the last one heres the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

The cold air conditioning wafted over her even in the main room. The prominent skull above the double doors caused her to involuntarily step forward. It never ceased to look foreboding, and instead of filling her with excitement like before, it left her nervous. Charon was behind those doors, or so she hoped, if her info was right. The thought of him not being here made her even more uneasy then she previously was. She pushed the thought out of her mind quickly, before she really got distraught. Out in the wasteland anything could happen, a couple of weeks apart meant the more chances they had to get killed. Or worse..

Her eyes shifted to the door knobs. They seemed to stare back at her. With a low exhale she grabbed it and turned it.

It felt strange stepping into Underworld. The smell became more powerful and in return she had to catch her breath a moment. With a loud thud the door slammed behind her, the whole place was quiet. Empty. She lifted her brow in confusion and then glanced at the clock on her Pipboy.

_3:45 a.m._

She scoffed and placed her hands on her hips, giving the area a once over. It sure hadn't change. Of course.. why would it? The only place she could think to try first was the Ninth Circle. So with a light step she sauntered up the left stairwell and stood in front of the pane glass doors. Again she couldn't suppress the discomfort she felt in her chest. The anticipation was killing her. The expression rang true.

"Clam down.." she whispered to herself before cracking the door open and slowly opening it enough to fit her body through. Immediately her head turned from side to side, examining the bar. For a moment her breath caught, a ghoul was hunched over the bar! but not her ghoul... She was going to leave but the drunk turned his head around, almost like an owl, staring at her in his haze.

"Smooooth.......skinn....?" he drawled out, she knew he must recognize her, she was after all the only smoothskin she knew of to frequent Underworld. She smiled small like, and stepped into the bar fully, closing the door softly behind her.

"Think you could pour me a glass?" she managed to sound quit herself, as she made her way to the bar. She sat down on the stool besides the ghoul. He must have known if Charon was around or not. Not like you could miss him anyways. She smiled at the thought of him and took the half full glass of vodka the ghoul handed her. He groused drunkenly and stared at her.

She was used to it by now, the way they stared, and did not take offense, instead she downed half the liquor and then glanced at him. He wasn't trying to hide his eye fucking, that was for sure...she again shook off the animosity. Deciding she wouldn't dance around her question any longer she began to speak.

"Has Charon been here.. at all?" she finished her question by also finishing off the vodka. It burned her throat dandily. "You know,..the one who shot 'whats his face'." She gestured to the spot the bastard had fallen.

"Yeahh...bastard brooke what...what'ss left of my nose." he slurred and pointed to the swollen area where the beginning bone of his nose was dented. If she was being honest, it didn't look much different then how she would have guessed his face looked before. Though it must have still hurt like a bitch.

"Oh.. sorry.." she knew she should have truly felt sorry for him, but if she was being honest, again, she couldn't help but like the violent side of Charon and hearing about this made her feel faintly aroused. Only faintly, she reassured herself.

She was about to repeat her question again but he spoke up, "Your..tha smooothskin, his smothskin...riight?" she felt her face warm up.

Again she was about to speak, "Tha onne hes been mo..mopi-in' about this WHOH-LE damn..time.." with a sly grin he rolled his eyes up and down her body again in a very slimy way, "though..I can see why...heh"

"Where is he?" her voice rose but she remembered not to shout. It was after all, the wee hours of the morning. She gave him an icy look and he seemed to back off. He poured himself more liquor and gave her a top off as well. She glanced at the drink and him as patiently as she could.

"Think hess beeen sleeeping in Withrope's room,.....well his..old room now." the ghoul smirked and rocked his shoulders as if he was laughing, but he didn't make any noise. She frowned at his manner, but in the end she had gotten her answer. With that thought she finally smiled and held up her glass to the ghoul. He gave her a weird eye and then gave her glass a clank with his own, both throwing the liquor down their throats. He made a smacking noise and began to speak, all that came out was some slurred noises and an inaudible word before his head hit the bar with a 'thud'.

She looked at the sight unaffected, it was expected she assumed, though she too was beginning to feel drunk. She had not drank in awhile and the two double shots of vodka were having there intended effect. Her vision began to blur as she scooted from the bar. She fished out about 20 caps from her pocket and placed them neatly on the counter, pulling the ghouls hand over them like a tent. With a inhale and a light slap to the face she headed out of the Ninth Circle. She had a ghoul to greet.

* * *

Without fail however she managed to wake up half of Underworld trying to find which room Charon slept in. A few apologies later, one grumpy ghoul managed to pointed her to the right room. Or so she hoped. The door was ajar and without opening it she knew that he was there. She could smell the familiar leather armor he wore and that earthy scent. Like dirt, but not in a disgusting way, at least not to her.

She lingered in that spot for a few moments, listening to the faint snores he made. He was asleep...for a moment she didn't know what to expect. Slowly she pushed the door open with her index finger, it creaked on its hinges but didn't seem to stir the ghoul. He was getting too comfortable, she smiled. Normally he would be up in an instant as the slightest sound. On the right side of the room there he was, his back to her, the only light in the room was the purple glow of a nuka cola quantum. The cola sat on a desk opposite the bed, making the room look unreal.

As her eyes adjusted to the room she shut the door behind her, clicking it shut as quietly as she could.

She saw him move, his head rolled on the mattress as he positioned himself on his back. She froze as his eyes began to open. The soft light coming in from the pane glass of the door turned her into a silhouetted before him. He noticed her shape out of the corner of his eyes. He turned his stare to her, not seeing much, but enough to know it was her. He frowned.

"unngg.." he touched his forehead, "not again..." he made a pained groaned and shut his eyes.

He had been dreaming of her too much lately, now he was hallucinating too? Charon squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will his mind back to reality. The booze still in his system only made him more incoherent and muddled. This would have been the second time he had thought she'd come back. The first time it was actually a female ghoul. He would have felt bad for almost mistaking his smoothskin for a ghoul, but with how intoxicated he was it was no wonder. He wasn't that drunk though, not now anyways. Besides, now he saw what looked more like his smoothskin in front of the door.

She stared at him. For a moment she was put off by his lack of excitement, or any emotion that would show her he was happy to see her, then it clicked. He didn't think she was 'really' there. Maybe he thought he was dreaming. She was a dream..she smiled coyly and put her hands behind her.

"Chaarroooon..." she whispered his name in a sing-song voice and pushed herself off the door that she hadn't realized she'd been leaning against. It didn't take more then two or three steps before she was by his bedside. His eyes lifted in a strange stupor. He was drunk, she knew now.

The bed creaked as she placed her knee by his hip. She smiled as she leaned over him, placing her other knee on the opposite side, now straddling him. Instantly the ghouls hands found her thighs, running his hand up them to grasp her hips. She felt real, but he had been fooled before.

"This is unfair.... but I don't care..." his voice made her chest tighten, he sounded so hurt. Like he had given up, like he...

He still thought this was all a dream. She bit her lip, touching one hand that squeezed her hip. Softly she caught some of his touch flesh between two fingers.

"Do I need to pinch you?" she smiled in the darkness, he still had his eyes shut tight, as if he was willing her away, or maybe the other way around. It took a few seconds before his eyes opened. She saw it, the realization in his eyes. She was real. His hands tightened, almost painfully as he looked her up and down. His eyes raked her, seeing her probably better then she could see him at that moment. She heard him stifle a strange choke.

She was here, he couldn't believe it. He hurriedly ran his hands up her waist, past her ribs, across her breasts, up her neck, he touched her hair, tugging. He moaned, he could smell her, all of her. With such force her yanked her by her neck to him. He stopped inches from her lips, inhaling her scent. She emitted a startled gasp, blowing war air on his face. Delicatly he pulled her mouth to his, soft. He never liked being soft before, but now, now she was here. He didn't mind it, not one bit.

When he felt her hands on his chest however, he couldn't help but turn the sweet kiss hungry. It felt longer these past weeks, then all the time he went without her before. Her hands went to his face and the top of his skull. It was only until he felt wetness leaking onto his cheeks that he pulled her back. She was dripping tears on him. She was crying..for him?

His eyes searched her own, they were shiny with wetness and when she blinked fresh tears fell. He felt a strange stinging in his own eyes but he didn't cry.

"I'm s..sorry..." she sniffled as he held her face in his hands. "I..know you d..dont like crying." she sniffed again and gave him a sweet sweet smile.

Oh god, Charon felt his body heat up, her body felt wonderfully heavy on his. He let his hands fall slowly down her arms to touch her thighs again, rubbing the muscles under her pants. He began to speak, helplessly.

"I couldn't function..not knowing where you were. I mis-..." he tried to speak but her face was glowing in the purple hue and the soft glow from the glass door made him forget where he was. She looked back at him, taking what he was trying to say to heart. He was in bed, with her. So why was he just staring at her.

"I know,...you can..j..just show me how much you missed me.." she spoke more clearly now, the sound of tears no longer in her voice. "..you don't need to say anything."

He gulped, and she heard it. This moment had been in both their minds for some time and nothing stood in between them now. Even though he wanted to ask her what had happened, where she went, how she found him, but not tonight. Tonight he didn't plan on saying much more. He planned on 'doing'. Everything was quiet and the air was cool, they were all alone.

Except,...for a curious ghoul who stood hunched outside of the room, near the locked door, listening intently.

* * *

Sure you know what the next chapter will entail..


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to LillyWhiteRosePetals, Ninth Lady, XxChesireGrinxX, Penny Bloodlust for the reviews and also to Valsepena for the redundant review. Hope the grammar has improved. :-) Enjoy.

* * *

".......hey....."

"Shh.." Winthrope hushed two ghouls, whom had passed by on their way for an 'early' morning drink.

Now, three male ghouls stood silent outside of the room where the smoothskin and Charon were....'getting up to things'.

The maintenance ghoul had his side against the wall staring at nothing, just listening. Eyes glazed. He was a perv and he knew it, but at least he wasn't alone. The other two ghouls stood near each other on the other side of the door wearing similar looks on their faces. After all, it was no wonder they were curious. Not only was it the smoothskin that was too nice to all of them, but the most recent 'talk' in Underworld had revolved around the morose Charon and her disappearance.

Well.....he wouldn't be morose much longer, he thought with a slight smirk.

Despite the vague feeling of jealousy he continued to strain his hearing, intent on picking up the faintest of noises. In Underworld a ghoul had to take what he could get and this was much better then some of the other stuff he 'got up to'.

Suddenly he heard a long moan. Immediately he stiffened, and so did the other ghouls, the sound was almost foreign on their ears. If any of them recognized the sound it had been awhile since they had last enjoyed it. Sounds of a woman.

Again they all leaned forward, remaining ever attentive.

* * *

Charon was reclined back against the wall, his delicate smoothskin still on his lap, moaning now as he took her right nipple in his mouth. Her left breast already glistening with saliva, the nipple there was hard and swollen. He nibbled lightly on the tender bud, licking and sucking gently. Just the taste of her skin in his mouth was enough to send him into a frenzy.

In a jerky move he grabbed the curve of her ass, groping and squishing her lower body against his. She shook lightly and let out another soft moan, almost inaudible, but he heard it.

Her hands found his biceps, holding on to him as her back arched, pushing her chest closer to his awaiting mouth. Again he gave her nipple a light nip before trailing his lips down the curve of her fleshy globe. He growled, taking her firm backside in his hands. Roughly he pulled her to sit in between his thighs. Her soft flesh leaving the vicinity of his mouth for the moment. With her in this position he quickly loosened her flimsy brahmin skin pants. She leaned back with her hands on his knees, watching him in a haze. He was easing them under her ass and over her thighs. Quickly she lifted her legs up, putting her knees together as he tugged the pants free. The material was forgotten about as he lathered her naked skin with pinches and caresses.

"mmm.." his hands laid flat on her inner thighs, allowing the side of his hands to just graze against her clothed warm core.

She was on fire. Her nipples so hard they felt painful, and the cool drying of his saliva only made matters worse. She watched him watch her, his eyes taking in the sight of her. Eyes lingered on her face and soon she was kissing him again. Without a seconds hesitation she pushed her body firm against his, now on her knees and soon settling down in his lap again. Before the ghoul had time to deepen the kiss her tongue was already rubbing against his, teasing. She moaned in his mouth as he began running his fingers up her slit, up to the band of her panties. With ease he slipped under the material, finally feeling how hot she really was, not to mention how wet.

The feel of her made him groan, she had pulled away from his lips a moment ago and was now placing soft little pecks on his face and neck. A small part of him wanted to stop and ask her why she was touching him like this. Touching a ghoul like this, as if he still had all of his skin. However, he forgot all about it when she began to murmur in his ear.

"..can I.." she looked to be blushing, a shy look marring her features. "..can I..mmnn.." she couldn't say it, why was she so embaressed.

He pulled from her, staring at her. Slowly he watched her slink down him. Her knees settling between his calfs. It was then that Charon realized how much clothing he still had on compared to her. He drug his eyes over her again, the sight of her, kneeling in between his legs and...she was...he took in a sharp inhale, eye widening. She had undone his buckles so quickly, and now she had him in her mouth.

His initial reaction was to pull away from her, but it felt so good, her hot wet mouth. "Oh shit..!"

Again he was stuck dumb by what she was doing. Her head bobbed up and down, pulling the more 'softer' part of him in and out between her lips, coming back to give the head a long crude lick.

The texture of him wasn't soft by any means, covered with thick exposed veins and marred flesh. Her fingers touched the base of his cock while she engulfed him again. He made a strangled moan, never could she remember him being so vocal. It brought a slight smile to her lips as she worked him with her hands and mouth. As she increased her suction her hands found their way up his tight leathers, hands now on his exposed abdominal muscles. She couldn't help the little moan that escaped her as she touched him. He didn't seem to mind. The vibration caused him to lean his head back. For a moment his eyes came in contact with the ceiling. He was about to close his eyes and let that be it, spill himself inside her waiting mouth and be done. No..

Suddenly she was lifted by the back of her neck, with a soft 'pop' her lips left his shaft. She licked them, he didn't taste as bad as she had thought. Though the rest of him didn't taste or smell as she had initially thought anyways, so why would this have been any different. Charon looked about as disheveled as she could have hoped for, he looked weak and weary, eyes lidded. Again she licked her lips, watching him become entrance by her tongue and mouth. He must have been about to cum, the way he was breathing, all shaky.

With a 'thud' he had put her on her back, the mattress creaked and bounce with the movement. He watched her chest bounce softly in the darkness, legs bending and arms flat at her sides.

Before he touched her he felt the urge to speak, to whisper sweet words to her. Even tell her he loved her, though he didn't. He looked at her and she looked at him. He had hoped she saw it in his eyes. She seemed to, for she smiled, that knowing smile. The sight made him faltered a moment, but he couldn't remain distracted the whole night, what with a naked smoothskin before him. No, not just a smoothskin..No, just her.

As he placed his hands at her sides to lean over her, a soft 'clatter' was heard outside the door. Both their heads turned sharply to the door, light came through it like a fog, a mist. She was the first to turn back, beginning to touch him again. He remained still, eyes locked on the door. A hand came to cup the nape of his neck, trying to tug him down. He stiffened, knowing, or having a good guess to what the noise was, or more like who. His eyes narrowed, and he made a motion to get off the bed.

".mm..Charon...it's nothing.." only at the sound of his name did he settle above her, his head turning to capture the view of her face. He couldn't say 'No' to that.

Despite the idea of a 'peeking tom', he let her capture his lips for a hungry kiss. Her expert touches pulled a growl from him. With the idea of a possible eaves dropper firmly out of his mind, he ripped his mouth from hers and began dragging wet kisses over her jaw and neck.

He was so painfully hard at that point that even the air was stinging, but he refused to sink into her just yet.

* * *

Winthrope stared in mock horror at one of the shorter ghouls to his left. They both looked equally horrified, still as stone they stood. All eyes were on the small inhaler of jet, which had been dropped by the short one, landing to the floor with a 'clink' and 'clatter'. The asshole had been leaning forward as the sounds in the room became more primal and desperate. Idiot, as if he could hear better that way.

Winthrope silently scoffed at the idiocracy, waiting for the sounds of movement in the room to work their way to the door. Expecting Charon's large hulking form to stampede out the door and run them all over in his furry. It was a few seconds of tense silence, waiting, listening, soon though the coast seemed clear. Soon he heard the sound of a creaking bed, then sounds of muffled speech and breathy moans.

He would have sighed in relief if he wasn't so scared shitless of being heard. The other two ghouls seemed to be thinking the same thing, they didn't even look to be breathing in there state a tension. Just listening...

* * *

The Vault girl lay there, back arched, arms above her head with Charon's head between her legs. He'd been massaging her clit with his tongue and had now venture further down, sticking his slippery appendage into her entrance repeatedly. She chocked back a loud sob as pleasure wrung tight like a coil in her belly. Just a few more licks and sucks and she would be done for. How badly she needed it, she didn't know, but it was bad. He began licking up her folds, sucking them lightly. One of her hands found the top of his head, touching lightly at first. As she reached her peak her hand pushed him closer to her, hips arching to meet his mouth.

"Oh...ohhh.." She made surprised sounds, followed by a soft sigh that went on and on. The ghoul gave her little bud another lap, sending her body into shivers. Even as her climax began to ebb he still continued touching her, running his fingers around the heated core. For a moment she had to catch her breath, it felt like it had been forever since he last touched her.

In the daze she felt his hands snake under her shoulders, cupping the blades and pulling her up. Her knees buckled around him as he brought her into his lap. The evidence of his arousal fit against her wet slit, throbbing with the heat. She felt so good, and he wasn't even inside her yet. Instead of thinking about it, Charon lifted her bottom up, positing her over his length. The muscles in her ass tensed as she too helped angle her hips properly. He loosened his grip on her and with it she penetrated herself on him. The whole length of him slipping deep inside her.

She wasted little time, already easing up, letting just the tip of him remain engulfed before slamming back down.

" ..oh.. its so goood."

She slurred as her pace increased, bringing herself up and down. A hand wrapped around the nape of his neck, holding on while she continued to ride him. The sounds of slapping skin filled the small room, moans and groans lingered while the tension began building.

"Soo.. good!"

Charon let out a growl, one of his legs hung off the bed giving her extra room to grind on him, which she took advantage of. Her up and down rhythm ceased as she began to rock back and forth on him. The movement brought a new sensation to the ghoul who responded with another feral sound.

The bed creaked, and his little smoothskin couldn't keep that mouth of hers shut. He grinned in fervor as one of his hands grasped her hip, moving with the motion of her lower body. God she was good. His teeth clenched as a pang of sharp pleasure ran through him.

"Thats it...give me all you got." he snapped at her. His eyes lowered to see the junction of her thighs taking him in, out and in. Her skin glistened, a thin layer of sweat beginning to form. She was beginning to shake, he noticed. He knew she wouldn't last much longer, the way she looked spelled 'spent'.

As soon as he felt that delicious squeeze on his cock he flipped her over without withdrawing from her. She gasped, holding on him with both hands now. She lay flat on her back. He didn't pause long before begining his vicious assault in her. His pounding caused the noise of their 'actions' to increase.

The quivering Vault girl curled her toes as the wave of pleasure intensified. Her legs locked around his waist. It was all she could do to hold on through her orgasm as he thrusted in and out of her, grunting and groaning as he did so. She could hear his raspy breath as he stuffed his face into her neck. His body shivered above her, jerking his hips into hers while he spilled into her. He came so hard she felt him cumming in her, filling her. The sensation caused another loud moan to escape her lips.

"Fuck, fuck...fuck......fuck..." he sighed into her neck, slick with sweat. He was 'spent'.

The ghoul only managed to make sure he didn't crush her. With a delicate move he pulled himself from her, another sound escaping the both of them. They rolled on their sides, again the bed bounced and creaked. Someone must have heard them, he knew he should have been at least a little ashamed, but he wasn't. No he was quit content. He looked to his smoothskin, her eyes were shut, lips parted.

Out the corner of his eyes he saw a shadow pass by the pane glass of the door. His throat rumbled with mild anger. That fucking Winthrope was lucky he was in a better mood then before, or he would have kicked his face in for 'peeping'. Regardless, he could deal with him later. For now he had the face of his vault dweller before him. Her eyes were cracked open now, but she looked more asleep now then when her eyes were shut. She began to speak, almost too softly...

"I love you."

He froze, not able to look away from her as her lips lifted in a smile. A dopey, post-fuck smile.

* * *

Three ghouls stood dumbfounded and envious, looking like zombies more now then ever before. Winthrope gulped with a frown. No wonder the bastard came in his bed...

"Fuckin asshole..."

* * *

Think one more chapter outta' do it.


End file.
